Les amants inattendus
by mlle Lucifer
Summary: Dès l'entraînement au Capitole Katniss tombe sous le charme de Cato et réciproquement. Comment vont-ils vivre cette aventure ? Comment faire pour gagner quand on sait que sa propre survie entraîne irrémédiablement la mort de l'être aimé ? Happy end. avec suite prenant en compte les livres 2 et 3.
1. Chapter 1

_**Les amants inattendus.**_

.

Il y a quelques temps j'ai découvert le couple Katniss/Cato grâce à une très belle fiction de **Jun O-Ren** (passion interdite ainsi que le coeur de l'ennemi, allez voir elles valent le détour ^^) et du coup je me suis lancée sur ce couple, voici le résultat, j'espère que cela va vous plaire :-)

.

Je ne m'étais jamais vraiment imaginée participer aux hunger games, encore moins volontairement. Avec Gale nous en parlions souvent, nous savions que c'était possible, après tout nos noms étaient inscrits plusieurs fois, nous avions plus de risque d'être choisis que d'autres, pourtant les moissons passaient et nous restions dans notre district, nous disant que nous avions gagné un an. Mais comment restée à ne rien faire alors que ma petite sœur allait se faire expédier dans cette arène où elle mourait ? Je ne pouvais pas laisser faire ça, impossible de rester les bras croisés à la regarder partir au Capitole.

Maintenant dans ce train qui avance à toute vitesse vers le Capitole je réalise enfin que je ne reverrais peut-être jamais mon district. Je suis là, assise à regarder dans le vide, toute à mes réflexions lorsque Effie nous annonce que le récapitulatif des tributs choisis va commencer, nous allons pouvoir voir nos concurrents pour la première fois, nous faire une première impression sur eux. Pour bien commencer, le résumé débute avec les tributs de carrières des districts un et deux, des volontaires tout comme moi, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons, eux se sont entraînés pendant des années en espérant pouvoir participer un jour, ils seront cruels, sans pitié et prêts à tout pour gagner. Ceux sont mes principaux adversaires.

Pourtant quand je vois son visage je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me dire qu'il est vraiment beau. Cato, le tribut du deux, il semble grand, musclé, une vraie machine de guerre, taillé pour tuer à mains nues, un très beau regard bleu pourtant si glacial, des traits fins. Il devait faire un malheur dans son district avec sa belle gueule, il ferait un parfait gagnant, plein de classe et de prestance. En le regardant je vois avant tout son charme mais je ne peux pas oublier qu'une fois dans cette arène ce sera lui ou moi, il n'aura aucune hésitation le moment venu. Les autres moissons défilent, la plupart des tributs sont de pauvres gamins, certains sont aussi jeunes que Prim mais n'ont pas eu la chance d'avoir quelqu'un pour prendre leur place, aucun de ceux là ne tiendra longtemps, ils vont se faire massacrer et personne n'interviendra pour les épargner. A part les tributs de carrière je ne vois qu'un adversaire pouvant aller loin : Tresh du onze. Il a la carrure pour lutter à main nue, vaudrait mieux pour moi je ne me retrouve pas en tête à tête avec lui.

.

A notre arrivée au Capitole, Peeta et moi sommes séparés et confiés à nos préparateurs, débute alors une véritable séance de torture. Pendant que mes préparateurs discutent gaiement de choses futiles ils m'arrachent tous les poils de mon corps, ma peau n'est plus qu'une brûlure géante. Puis mon styliste fait son apparition, je m'attendais à un personnage haut en couleur comme toutes les personnes du Capitole que j'ai vu jusqu'à présent, mais Cinna est tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal. Il me met rapidement à l'aise, ne me félicite pas d'avoir était choisie pour ce jeu macabre, tente quelques blagues, je le trouve instantanément génial. Le genre de personne que l'on aimerait connaître et avoir pour ami, même si je ne suis pas là pour ça je trouve qu'il a un côté rassurant qui me donne le courage d'endurer tout ce qui se passe.

En sa compagnie j'arrive pendant quelques instants à oublier ce qui m'attend, je pourrais presque me croire de retour dans mon district à discuter avec un ami de longue date ce qui est assez étrange à penser. J'ai encore plus d'estime pour lui lorsqu'il m'explique que je ne vais pas devoir me promener le cul à l'air durant la parade, il m'a dessiné un vrai costume, très sobre quand on le voit, jusqu'à ce qu'il l'enflamme. Peeta a l'air aussi étonné que moi, ce qui nous tire un sourire, la parade commence et dès notre entrée les gens n'ont d'yeux que pour nous, les costumes de nos stylistes font forte impression et nos mains jointes les surprennent. Une fois arrivés à la fin du parcourt, le président Snow commence son petit discours que je n'écoute que d'une oreille distraite alors que du coin de l'œil je regarde Cato. L'éclat doré de son costume rehausse sa musculature, le rendant encore plus impressionnant. Quand j'en arrive à regarder son visage je sursaute légèrement, en effet ses yeux sont braqués sur moi, ne me lâchant pas un instant.

Nos regards se croisent, s'accrochent et ne se quittent plus jusqu'à ce que nos chariots redémarrent et coupent notre lien visuel. Je ne sais pas comment interpréter ce moment, m'a-t-il vu comme une concurrente à éliminer ou plutôt comme moi je l'ai vu ? Un très beau jeune homme me plaisant beaucoup. M'a-t-il regarder avec autant d'attention parce que je lui plaît ? A peine cette idée me traverse-t-elle l'esprit que je me trouve ridicule. Nous ne sommes pas ici pour faire des rencontres amicales ou amoureuses mais pour nous entre-tuer, si je commence à le voir autrement que comme un concurrent comment pourrais-je lui faire face dans l'arène ? Je ne suis qu'une petite idiote gouvernée par ses hormones, c'est bien la première fois que cela m'arrive. Je suis pourtant plus du genre distante, sans attache autre que ma famille et Gale. Pas du tout le genre de fille à s'amouracher du premier venu sans même lui avoir adressé la parole. Une bonne nuit de sommeil me permettra sûrement de me remettre les idées en place. A peine arrivée dans nos appartements je m'enferme dans ma chambre sans avoir décroché plus d'une dizaine de mots aux autres.

.

Le lendemain l'entraînement commence, Peeta et moi faisons comme Haymich nous l'a conseillé : nous n'allons pas aux ateliers que nous maîtrisons déjà, cela nous permet d'apprendre de nouvelles choses et de ne pas dévoiler ce que nous savons faire. Quand il n'a pas bu Haymich peut être de bon conseil s'il s'en donne la peine, j'ai l'impression que pour une fois il s'intéresse aux tributs qu'on lui a confié, il s'investit pour nous garder en vie, c'est tout ce que nous lui demandons. Nous suivons aussi un autre de ses conseils, pour on ne sait quelle raison il veut nous présenter comme une équipe et non comme deux participants ennemis, pour ça nous devons rester ensemble le plus possible.

En arrivant nous observons les différents ateliers et tranquillement nous nous dirigeons vers celui nous permettant d'apprendre à faire du feu à partir de rien, ça peut toujours être utile. Pendant plus d'une heure nous nous acharnons à faire du feu, d'abord avec des allumettes, puis avec des pierres et pour finir sur du bois humide. Une fois fini nous allons à l'atelier sur les différentes plantes, l'animateur à l'air content de voir quelqu'un venir vers lui et c'est avec enthousiasme qu'il nous parla de plantes comestibles, curatives ou mortelles. C'est durant cet atelier que j'ai senti son regard posé sur moi, insistant et à de nombreuses reprises. Mais ce n'est qu'une fois le cours fini que je me permis de le regarder. Il était à l'atelier de tir, lançant une lance quasiment de ma taille. Tout en muscle il visait avec précision sa cible et lançait avec force. C'est plein d'assurance et un petit sourire aux lèvres qu'il se retourna vers moi une fois sa cible atteinte. Peeta mis fin à cet échange en me tirant par la main pour avoir mon attention et me diriger vers un nouvel atelier, c'est à regret que je le suivie.

Le lendemain et les jours suivants se passèrent de la même façon, nous allions de cours en cours, essayant de nouvelles choses et entre deux je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de jeter de fréquents coups d'œil dans sa direction tout en sachant qu'il en faisait autant de son côté. J'étais comme attirée par lui, le sachant dans la même pièce que moi je ne pouvais pas ne pas le regarder, l'observant discrètement, le dévorant des yeux, mon regard aimanté à ses yeux, attiré par sa silhouette. Je me surprenais de temps à autre à penser que si nous avions été dans le même district nous nous serions certainement rapprochés, très sûrement jusqu'à sortir ensemble, mais ici nous n'étions que des concurrents. Pour que l'un survive l'autre devait impérativement mourir mais je savais déjà que si cela se jouait entre nous je ne pourrais pas me résoudre à le tuer, je n'avais plus qu'à espérer que quelqu'un s'en chargerait pour moi.

.

Il ne nous reste plus qu'une journée au centre d'entraînement, aujourd'hui a eu lieu la présentation aux juges de ce que nous avons appris ici, demain nous aurons une interview pour que le Capitole et les sponsors puissent mieux nous connaître et nous apprécier. La journée a été longue, pourtant je ne suis pas fatiguée, depuis mon arrivée ici je ne peux pas m'empêcher de réfléchir dès que je me retrouve seule et le sommeil me fuit jusqu'au petit matin. C'est pendant ce moment de réflexion que j'ai découvert le toit du centre hier soir, pour profiter une dernière fois de la vie extérieure je m'y suis réfugiée ce soir aussi.

En dehors de notre camp d'entraînement la vie continue, les gens du Capitole vaquent à leurs occupations, les hunger games toujours présents à leurs esprits, leur fournissant un bon sujet de discussion. Dans le reste de Panem j'imagine la même chose mais à ceci près que les habitants ne sont pas excités par ce qui va se passer, ceux qui ont de la famille qui y participe espèrent juste qu'ils vont s'en sortir ou au pire que leur mort sera rapide avec le moins de douleur possible, et ceux qui n'y connaissent personne se rendent compte de la chance qu'ils ont cette année mais qui ne sera peut-être pas le cas l'année suivante. J'en été là de mes réflexions lorsque je sentis une présence dans mon dos.

- Je ne voulais pas te déranger, fille de feu, je voulais prendre l'air mais quand je t'ai vu je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de te regarder, déclara Cato.

- Encore, répliquais-je avec le sourire. J'ai l'impression que depuis que l'on est ici nous ne faisons que de nous chercher du regard, c'est exaspérant à force.

Au lieu de répondre il s'avance vers moi et s'assoit à mes côtés, assez proche mais sans me toucher. Pendant de longues minutes nous restons là à regarder la nuit et l'agitation sous nos pieds.

- C'est dommage que nous participions aux mêmes jeux. Si je devais parier sur des concurrents je parierais sur nous, malheureusement il n'y aura qu'un seul vainqueur, déclara Cato.

- Figure toi que j'ai également pensé ça.

- A une année d'écart ça aurait été bien, continua-t-il avec un petit sourire en coin craquant. Nous aurions chacun gagné nos jeux et nous nous serions rencontrés après.

- Et ? Qu'est-ce que ça aurait pu donner ? Demandais-je intéressée.

- Je ne sais pas trop, je me dis que nous aurions été mentors et que nous nous serions retrouvés, on se serait tourné autour comme on le fait depuis une semaine déjà et qui sait, ça aurait peut-être donné quelque chose de bien.

Nous nous fixions, mais cette fois rien ne vint nous déranger, nous n'avons pas non plus à sauvegarder les apparences. Nous étions des personnes comme tant d'autres, attirés par l'autre, ne sachant pas trop comment réagir. Son comportement et ses paroles m'étonnaient, je le voyais plus froid, distant et ironique. Ses actes n'allaient pas du tout avec l'image qu'il renvoyait aux autres.

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a fallut que je vienne dans un jeu pareil pour rencontrer celui qui j'en suis sûre me correspond ? Confessais-je quelque peu embarrassée par ce que je venais de dire.

- L'ironie du sort. Pour tout te dire lorsque j'ai vu ta moisson j'étais complètement subjugué, je n'arrivais pas à détacher mon regard de toi, je me disais qu'une fois que je t'aurais vu en vrai cela disparaîtrait mais non. Je te trouve toujours aussi époustouflante.

- Et moi je suis encore plus surprise en te parlant, je ne t'imaginais pas du tout avec ce caractère, répondis-je en rougissant à son compliment.

- Ha oui ? Et quel caractère ?

- Je t'imaginais plutôt comme une brute, plutôt froid et pas du tout du genre à avouer ce que tu penses ni tes sentiments, répondis-je honnêtement.

- Figure toi que normalement je ne suis pas comme ça, pas du genre à montrer ce que je pense ou ressens, ta description me correspond assez bien en fait. Je dirais que c'est ta faute, c'est ta présence qui me rend comme ça, aussi faible.

- Pas faible non. Authentique. Tu ne te caches pas, tu es toi n'est-ce pas ?

Il ne dit rien, comme s'il réfléchissait à ce que je venais de lui dire. Le vent me fit frissonner, s'en rendant compte il m'offrit galamment sa veste.

- Ça serait dommage que tu tombes malade juste avant que le jeu commence se justifia-t-il.

- Merci, répondis-je, le nez enfouit dans son col, m'enivrant de son odeur, grisée, comme la parfaite idiote que j'étais.

Plus aucuns mots ne fut échangés ce soir là, nous nous contentons de la présence de l'autre à nos côtés, savourant ce calme nous permettant d'être ensemble. Puis une fois la nuit bien avancée il se lève pour partir, me tendant les mains pour m'aider à me relever, les gardant ensuite dans les siennes. Le moment était magique. Lentement nos bouches s'approchent l'une de l'autre, se frôlant doucement pour mieux se sceller ensuite, se mouvant délicatement l'une contre l'autre. Sa langue finit par se faire pressante me faisant ouvrir la bouche pour l'accueillir, m'électrisant en rencontrant la mienne. Mes mains lâchent les siennes pour s'accrocher à son cou alors que les siennes s'enroulent autour de ma taille. De doux et tendre le baiser devint plus pressant, presque désespéré. Après un long moment nous nous reculons l'un de l'autre, nos regards ne se lâchant pas. Puis doucement nous sommes retournés vers l'ascenseur, une fois à mon étage il s'ouvre mais je n'ai aucune envie d'en descendre. Cato me fait un dernier baiser rapide puis me pousse délicatement dans le dos. Je me retourne pour le voir, les portes de l'ascenseur se refermant déjà sur lui.

.

Mon réveil est difficile ce matin, une fois rentrée le sommeil me fuyait toujours et il ne me rattrapa que tôt ce matin. Aujourd'hui est mon dernier jour hors de l'arène, le dernier jour que je peux vivre tranquillement sans avoir à défendre ma vie bec et ongles. Une dernière épreuve m'attend avant l'arène : l'interview. Jusqu'à maintenant les gens du Capitole m'aiment bien, mais une fois que j'aurai ouvert la bouche durant cet entretien ce ne sera plus le cas. Je ne sais pas comment me rendre sympathique, je ne suis pas naturellement drôle non plus et je ne peux pas me permettre de garder la bouche fermée, les sponsors n'aiment pas les potiches, elles ne tiennent pas longtemps dans l'arène.

C'est résignée que je me rends sur le plateau, Cinna a encore fait des miracles avec sa magnifique robe. Les tributs font la queue dans l'ordre de passage, j'aperçois Cato, il est au côté de la fille de son district et discute avec le gars du 1, il ne m'a pas encore vu. Peeta est derrière moi, je me tourne pour discuter avec lui, il est très élégant, nos échanges restent assez froids, je n'ai toujours pas digéré qu'il décide de se faire conseiller séparément. Quand la première interview débute le silence se fait et tout le monde écoute, je vois Cato du coin de l'œil, de temps à autres son regard dévie, il passa de l'écran à moi et inversement, je fais comme si de rien n'était.

Quand son tour arrive je fixe l'écran, ne ratant pas une miette de son passage, il est à l'aise, discute et plaisante avec le présentateur comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis toujours. Ce que j'aimerai pouvoir en faire autant. Quand mon tour arrive je ne sais pas trop quoi dire mais Ceasar le présentateur connaît son métier, il tente de me détendre, me complimente sur ma robe, me fait tournoyer sur moi même comme une idiote pour que tout le monde admire le travail de Cinna. Puis il me parle de Prim, l'émotion me submerge, je suis sûre qu'il en a fait exprès, l'émotion doit transparaître sur mon visage me rendant plus attendrissante, le Capitole doit adorer.

Je suis soulagée lorsque mon temps est passé, au tour de Peeta, je retourne en coulisse pour voir son passage, à mon arrivée Cato est juste en face de moi, les autres derrière lui et il se permet donc un petit sourire. J'aimerai le lui retourner mais les autres ne comprendraient pas pourquoi je lui souris alors que nous sommes ennemis, j'aimerai encore plus me jeter dans ses bras mais à la place je serre mes bras autour de moi pour m'empêcher de faire une bêtise. Peeta aussi est à l'aise, il blague et rit, puis quand Ceasar lui parle des fille il devient plus sérieux, légèrement mélancolique et triste. C'est là qu'il lâche sa bombe : il m'aime.

Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ça, je suis prise de cour, comment dois-je réagir ? Aucune idée. Comme pour chercher de l'aide je me tourne vers Cato, son regard est dur, ses poings serrés, il me ferait presque peur comme ça. L'entretien de Peeta est fini, il me rejoint, nous n'échangeons aucun mot, Haymich et Effie arrivent et nous accompagnent à l'ascenseur. Une fois dans nos appartements je laisse éclater ma colère et le pousse contre le mur, il s'écrase sur un pot de fleur et s'entaille la main. Haymich me repousse loin de Peeta et se met à m'engueuler, Peeta aurait soit disant eu raison d'agir comme ça, ainsi il me rend plus attirante et grâce à lui nous aurons sûrement plus de sponsors. D'un coup je me sens idiote, j'aurais juste aimé qu'ils me préviennent avant de faire ce genre de chose.

.

Ce soir encore je monte sur le toit, j'espère le retrouver, le voir une dernière fois avant les jeux. Quand j'arrive il est déjà là mais il paraît toujours en colère, son visage est dur. Pourquoi est-il comme ça ? Ne sachant pas quoi faire je m'arrête à une bonne distance de lui de peur qu'il ne passe ses nerfs sur moi.

- Tu t'es bien foutu de ma gueule avoue ? Vous deviez bien rigoler quand tu lui as raconté notre entrevue d'hier soir, vous moquant de ma faiblesse, cracha Cato.

- Quoi ? Mais de quoi tu parles ? Je n'ai rien dit à personne, me défendis-je.

- Bien sûr. Depuis quand êtes vous ensemble ? Demanda-t-il tristement.

- Ho tu parles de l'interview de Peeta. Nous ne sommes pas ensemble. Tu es jaloux ? Demandais-je avec le sourire, flattée de ce sentiment et rassurée qu'il ne soit en colère qu'à cause d'un mal entendu.

- Il y a de quoi je trouve. Hier on s'embrasse, tu me fais comprendre que tu as des sentiments pour moi et aujourd'hui j'apprends que ce n'était qu'un mensonge et que tu en aimes un autre.

- Peeta et moi ne sommes pas ensemble, il dit qu'il m'aime mais ce n'est pas mon cas. Et puis pour être franche je ne pense pas que ce soit son cas non plus, c'est une idée de notre mentor pour nous attirer des sponsors, rien de plus.

Il semble soulagé, j'ose m'approcher de lui, voyant qu'il ne fait aucun geste dans ma direction je le prends dans mes bras, me serrant contre son torse musclé. Il finit par se détendre et par m'enlacer. Je m'éloigne un peu pour l'embrasser, retrouvant ses lèvres avec plaisir, cette fois ses mains sont plus baladeuses et s'infiltrent sous mon haut, me caressant le dos me faisant frémir et gémir. Après quelques instants, alors que mes mains sont parties à la découvertes de son corps il s'éloigne de moi.

- Vaut mieux qu'on arrête là, sinon je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir me stopper, déclara-t-il la respiration quelque peu hachée.

Sans réfléchir plus que ça je lui répondis :

- Peut-être que c'est ce que je veux ? En fait maintenant j'en suis sûre, je veux connaître ça au moins une fois avant d'aller dans l'arène et de peut-être mourir. Je veux le faire avec toi Cato.

Il me fixa encore quelques secondes avant de m'embrasser et de m'entraîner dans l'ascenseur.

- Pour une première fois on va pas faire ça n'importe comment, je t'emmène dans ma chambre, déclara-t-il.

- Et si on nous surprend ?

- A cette heure tout le monde dors, on sera tranquille et puis on va être prudent.

Arrivés à son étage il passe devant moi, me tenant la main en vérifiant que personne n'est présent dans le couloir menant à sa chambre. Une fois à l'abri de sa chambre, nous reprenons notre baiser enflammé, nos mains parcourant avidement le corps de l'autre, le déshabillant avec impatience, savourant le contact de la peau contre de la peau. Caressant avec plaisir ce qui est à notre portée, embrassant chaque morceau de peau dévoilé, nos vêtements s'éparpillant à nos pieds, nos respirations devenant saccadées, nos peaux moites. Allongée sur son lit je ne suis qu'impatience, voulant toujours plus le sentir contre moi, le pressant pour ne faire plus qu'un, mais il n'en fait qu'à sa tête et continue de me caresser alors qu'il joue de sa bouche sur mes seins me faisant gémir doucement, attisant mon désir.

Il prend tout son temps, voulant me donner le plus de plaisir avant de me pénétrer et d'engendrer une douleur terrible. Tendrement il passe ses mains sur mes cuisses, ses yeux ne quittant pas les miens en attente d'un assentiment de ma part, me laissant une dernière porte de sortie. Je l'embrasse et doucement il entre en moi, essayant de limiter la douleur par ses gestes lents ce qui ne m'empêche pas de sentir une vive douleur me traverser. Il me couvre de baisers pendant qu'il commence ses va et viens, je passe mes mains dans ses cheveux puis je m'accroche à ses épaules pendant qu'il me caresse le ventre et les cuisses. Je vois bien que cette lenteur est insoutenable pour lui, il voudrait aller plus vite ou plus fort pour ressentir plus de plaisir mais il ne veut pas me faire plus de mal que nécessaire et freine ses ardeurs. Petit à petit la douleur reflue, me laissant apprécier ses mouvements, je sais que je n'aurais pas d'orgasme et que je ne ressentirai pas un plaisir immense mais c'est rarement le cas lors d'une première fois. Ce qu'il me fait n'est pas désagréable, la douleur a disparu et je ressens même un peu de plaisir. Et surtout je savoure le plaisir que je lis sur son visage, son souffle roque et ses caresses qui me tirent de doux gémissements. Je vois sur son visage qu'une vague de plaisir intense le submerge, il joui au fond de moi. Il reprend lentement son souffle puis se couche à côté de moi pour ne pas m'écraser de son poids. Il m'embrasse tendrement, continuant de me caresser inconsciemment, nous restons enlacés de longues heures, heureux de la présence de l'autre à nos côtés et préférant reculer le plus longtemps possible le moment de notre séparation. Mais quand l'aube approche je me lève et me rhabille sous ses yeux appréciateurs, avant que je ne parte il m'attire à nouveau dans ses bras et m'embrassant une dernière fois.

- J'espère que tu t'en sortiras fille de feu, ce jeu est cruel et ne réclame qu'un vainqueur, je ne te garantie donc pas que si nous nous croisons je te laisserai la vie sauve, déclare-t-il fermement mais je vois au fond de ses yeux qu'il aimerait que ça se passe autrement, il essaie de se convaincre lui même qu'il le fera sans hésiter, mais je sais que c'est aussi dur pour lui que pour moi.

- Bonne chance Cato, et puis qui te dis que si nous nous rencontrons ce ne sera pas toi qui y passera ? Tentais-je de blaguer mais le cœur n'y est pas et il le voit.

- Le mieux est de ne pas nous croiser alors, sourit-il. Si je ne gagne pas je veux vraiment que ce soit toi et si par malheur tu meurs avant moi je te vengerai, ajoute-t-il déterminé.

- Je te retourne ta promesse même si je doute que quelqu'un soit de taille à t'affronter dans cette arène.

Je me blottie une dernière fois dans ses bras puis nous quittons sa chambre. Il me raccompagne à l'ascenseur, je l'embrasse une dernière fois et je monte dans l'appareil, nos regards ne se quittant pas, voulant inscrire à jamais le visage de l'autre, je lui souffle un je t'aime juste avant que les portes ne se referment sur moi, j'ai à peine le temps de voir sa réaction que l'ascenseur monte.

.

Quelques heures plus tard on vient me chercher pour m'accompagner à l'hovercraft qui va m'emmener jusqu'à l'arène. Je retrouve Cinna juste avant, nous nous faisons nos adieux, conscients tous deux que l'on ne se reverra peut-être jamais. Le tube monte et l'arène se dévoile à mes yeux. Une forêt, je n'aurais pas pu espérer mieux, je suis dans mon élément. Nous sommes tous les 24 positionnés en cercle, la corne d'abondance au centre, j'hésite à y aller pour attraper l'arc qui est au sommet, mais je sais que je n'aurai pas le temps de l'attraper que je serais déjà morte. Je jette un coup d'œil autour de moi, Peeta a compris ce que j'envisage de faire et m'en dissuade d'un signe de tête, je dois faire comme Haymich me l'a dit. Le décompte est arrivé à son terme, tous se précipitent vers la corne alors que je reste interdite à ma place à les observer.

Les premiers morts tombent et me font réagir, je me jette sur un sac, évite un couteau lancé par la fille du 2 et cours vers la forêt. Je m'éloigne le plus possible de la corne, jusqu'à ce que je n'entende plus le bruit de ce massacre. Maintenant je dois trouver un point d'eau auquel je pourrai me désaltérer, me reposer et inspecter le contenu de mon sac. C'est seulement en fin de journée que je trouve ce que je cherche, je décide de m'installer dans un arbre aux alentours pour la nuit, je choisie un saule pleureur, ses longues feuilles tombantes me protégeront des regards. Le sac de couchage qui est dans le sac va mettre très utile, il va m'éviter de faire un feu. Après avoir installé mes collets je monte dans mon arbre et m'installe pour la nuit.

Plusieurs heures plus tard j'entends du bruits près de moi, une fille surprise par le froid fait un feu juste sous moi, tout ce qu'on va y gagner c'est qu'on va se faire repérer. J'hésite quelques instants à descendre la tuer lorsque j'entends des pas se rapprocher, puis des voix toutes proches. Les carrières sont là. La fille n'a aucune chance de s'en sortir, ils sont 5 contre elle. Cinq ? Depuis quand ? A la lueur du feu j'aperçois leurs visages, le cinquième n'est autre que Peeta, le traître. Ils tuent la fille puis éloigne son corps pour que l'hovercraft puisse la prendre, je suis soulagée, s'ils ne l'avaient pas fait l'hovercraft ne serait pas venu puisque je suis trop proche d'elle et ils se seraient posés des questions et m'auraient vite trouvé.

Mon contentement disparaît bien vite lorsque je comprends que s'ils ont éloignés la fille c'est parce qu'ils veulent profiter de son feu et s'installer sous moi. Je me recroqueville sur ma branche pour qu'ils ne me voient pas, espérant faire le moins de bruit possible. Cato prend la première garde et je vois la fille du 1, Glimmer, se coucher tout contre lui, je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'avoir un pincement au cœur, cette pétasse ne devrait pas être aussi proche de lui. Puis je dévie mon regard vers lui et je suis surprise de le voir me fixer. Il sait que je suis là et pourtant il n'a rien dit à ses coéquipiers. Après quelques instants je le vois bouger son bras qui va entourer Glimmer tout en me regardant droit dans les yeux, de la provocation. Je lui renvoie un regard outré et me tourne dans l'autre sens pour ne plus les voir.

Mais bien vite il attire mon attention en sifflotant, je me retourne, il me sourit et me fait signe de descendre. Veut-il me laisser partir ou me tuer et en garder toute la gloire ? Je n'ai pas le choix de toute façon. Il se dégage doucement de l'emprise de Glimmer pour se lever et venir à ma rencontre, je descends lentement pour ne pas faire de bruit et réveiller les autres. On s'éloigne un peu du camp, à l'ombre d'un autre arbre il m'attire à lui et pose un léger baiser sur mes lèvres. Je suis surprise, je ne pensais pas qu'il ferait ça dans l'arène alors que nous sommes filmés, que va en penser le Capitole et tout Panem ? Peu m'importe je préfère profiter de ce moment avec lui, nous restons quelques instants l'un contre l'autre sans dire un mot, silence qu'il brise facilement :

- Je ne pensais pas te revoir aussi vite, ma belle. Pourtant on s'était dit qu'il ne fallait pas qu'on tombe l'un sur l'autre, me rappelle-t-il.

- C'est vous qui êtes venus à moi, pas l'inverse je te signal, rétorquais-je rapidement.

- Et j'ai eu une belle frayeur quand je t'ai vu perchée là-haut, s'ils avaient levé les yeux je n'aurais rien pu faire pour toi.

- Je sais bien. Au fait que fait Peeta avec vous ? Questionnais-je curieuse.

- Joli cœur ? On se retrouve et il faut que tu me parles de lui, s'indigne Cato.

- Tu sais bien qu'il n'y a que toi qui compte, répondis-je avant de l'embrasser. Et puis tu peux faire ton jaloux, moi contrairement à toi je n'en fais pas exprès avec une autre personne si tu vois ce que je veux dire, ajoutais-je en faisant référence à Glimmer. Réponds à ma question.

- Il nous a proposé une alliance, sûrement pense-t-il te protéger comme ça l'idiot. Je le liquide dès que possible, il ne nous sers à rien et je ne supporte pas de l'imaginer avec toi.

- Ne fais pas ça, c'est mon collègue de district, laisse lui une chance, laisse le partir. Fais le pour moi, demandais-je en faisant les yeux doux.

- Je te promets rien. File maintenant avant que l'un d'eux ne se réveille. Et que je ne te revois plus surtout.

Un baiser rapide sur ses lèvres douces et je disparais dans les bois. Je marche pendant près d'une heure pour mettre le plus de distance possible entre nous. Je ne pensais vraiment pas tomber sur lui aussi rapidement et je suis surprise de sa réaction, je pensais qu'une fois dans l'arène il oublierait tout ce que l'on a vécu ensemble et qu'il ne me laisserait aucune chance. A croire que ses sentiments à mon égard sont plus forts que ce que je pensais. J'ai du mal à imaginer ce que pense le monde extérieur de notre brève rencontre. Ils devaient s'attendre à du sang quand ils ont vu que Cato m'avait remarquée, qu'ont-ils pensé de notre baiser et de nos paroles ? Certains doivent trouver ça romantique et tragique, j'imagine que d'autres sont plutôt partisans d'un couple avec Peeta. Je n'ose même pas penser au district 12 qui doit être scandalisé, une romance avec Peeta a dû les surprendre mais là ils doivent se demander ce qui m'arrive, être en colère même. Si je sors vivante de ce jeu j'aurai des comptes à rendre, de nombreuses réponses à donner.

.

Pendant les deux jours suivant je n'ai croisé personne, à la recherche d'eau je commençais à désespérer lorsque je suis tombée sur une mare. Après avoir pris un peu de repos je repris ma route mais cela ne dû pas plaire aux juges puisqu'un feu m'a arrêté dans ma progression. Je viens juste d'en réchapper, allongée dans cette mare je profite de la fraîcheur que l'eau apporte à ma blessure que je n'ose pas regarder, elle doit être horrible. Je ne supporte déjà pas le sang des autres alors le mien... J'ai cru entendre du bruit. Je ne bouge plus, à l'affût, telle une bête traquée. Eux sont les chasseurs, ça se voit au fait qu'ils se fichent de faire du bruit, peu leur importe qu'on les entende de loin, ils sont plus nombreux et plus forts, le fou qui se risquerait à les attaquer finirait en charpie.

Ils ne m'ont pas encore vu mais ça ne saurait tarder je suis à découvert. En quatrième vitesse je sors de l'eau et me précipite dans la forêt, je les entends me crier après, ils m'ont repéré et se mettent en chasse. Il faut que je me trouve un refuge, un arbre avec assez de prises pour grimper. Après quelques minutes de recherche je trouve l'arbre idéal, je me jette sur lui et commence mon ascension, ils ne sont plus très loin. Ils me crient dessus comme des chiens enragés et Cato se lance à l'assaut de l'arbre à son tour sous les encouragements des autres. Ça me donne assez de force pour monter dans les branches plus fines, alors que je m'assois sur une branche je l'entends chuter lourdement au sol, Glimmer me lance quelques flèches mais elle ne sais pas viser aussi bien que moi, elle me tire dessus avec l'arc qui devrait être à mon bras. Une fois lassés de leurs tentatives infructueuses ils décident d'attendre que je redescende pour m'abattre comme un lapin, ils peuvent attendre longtemps pour l'instant je suis bien où je suis.

Ma blessure me fait atrocement souffrir par contre, l'escalade ne l'a pas arrangée. Quand la nuit tombe ils sont confortablement installés au pied de mon arbre, comme à mon habitude je me suis attachée à ma branche, hors de question que je leur facilite la tache en tombant bêtement dans mon sommeil. Encore une fois Cato prend le premier tour de garde, il m'observe, je sens son regard me brûler. De mon côté je ne le quitte pas des yeux mais je sais que nous n'aurons pas l'occasion de nous parler ou de nous approcher ce soir, cette fois il ne me laissera pas m'échapper. Après quelques minutes je coupe le contact visuel, j'ai entendu du bruit dans les branches au dessus de moi, un parachute vient de s'accrocher aux branches. Je monte les quelques branches qui me séparent de lui et trouve avec plaisir une boite d'un médicament du Capitole. Haymich a trouvé des sponsors émus de mon sort et qui ont acceptés d'investir dans un médicament, ils croient en moi et pensent que je vais m'en sortir sinon ils n'auraient pas donné de l'argent à une morte en sursis. J'étale l'onguent sur ma cuisse brûlée et soupir tout de suite de soulagement, l'effet est immédiat. Je redescends sur ma branche précédente pour y passer la nuit, ne pouvant pas bouger autant que j'en profite pour grappiller quelques heures de sommeil.

.

Au petit matin je me réveille, en dessous ils dorment tous mais je sais que je ne pourrai pas descendre de l'arbre sans faire de bruit signant ainsi mon arrête mort et eux ne risquent pas de partir avant d'avoir finit leur travail.

Mon regard est attiré par du mouvement dans l'arbre à côté du mien, c'est sans surprise que j'y découvre Rue, durant l'entraînement j'avais eu l'occasion de voir sa technique de saut de branche en branche, impressionnant. Avec des gestes elle tente de me faire comprendre quelque chose. En effet au dessus de moi se trouve une ruche de guêpes tueuse, son plan est simple : trancher la branche et faire exploser la ruche à leurs pieds. Plan simple mais risqué, les guêpes ne vont sûrement pas me laisser faire sans intervenir, ma survie dépend du nombre de piqûres que je peux supporter. Quand je me retourne vers Rue elle a déjà disparue. Les carrières ne vont pas tarder à se réveiller il faut que je me dépêche mais j'hésite. Cato est en dessous, les guêpes pourraient le tuer mais d'un autre côté je n'ai pas le choix. Je m'attelle donc rapidement à ma tâche.

Au début tout se passe normalement, les guêpes mettent du temps à se réveiller mais quand la branche se met à vibrer elles commencent à sortir et à attaquer leur agresseur. Il ne me reste que peu de bois à découper lorsque je sens les premières piqûres. Malgré la douleur je continue, lorsque la ruche se fracasse au sol elles attaquent immédiatement tout ce qui les entour. J'entends les carrières crier et partir en courant, tous sauf Glimmer qui paniquée et attaquée de toute part n'arrive pas à trouver le chemin du lac. Lorsque j'atterris à terre elle est déjà morte et les guêpes sont loin. La douleur me fait tituber, les hallucinations commencent mais j'ai le temps de voir l'arc et de m'en emparer. J'ai du mal à mettre un pied devant l'autre. Peeta arrive à mes côtés et me hurle de me dépêcher, les carrières ne vont pas tarder à arriver, si je suis encore là je suis morte c'est sûre. Je cours comme je peux, dévale une descente.

.

Lorsque je me réveille mon premier réflexe est de regarder autour de moi pour identifier le lieu où je suis. Je suis encore en vie c'est déjà ça, mes piqûres ont été pansées avec des feuilles, quelqu'un s'est occupé de moi mais qui ? Du mouvement derrière un arbre me donne la réponse. La petite Rue a pris soin de moins alors qu'elle aurait pu me laisser mourir dans mon coin, ça lui aurait fait un adversaire en moins. Je me lève avec précaution et m'avance vers elle.

- Je ne te ferai pas de mal ne t'inquiète pas. C'est toi qui t'es occupée de moi ? Merci.

Elle sort de sa cachette méfiante, je pose mon arc au sol lui prouvant ainsi que mes intentions ne sont pas mauvaises.

- Que dirais-tu de faire équipe avec moi ? Qu'on fasse un petit brin de chemin ensemble jusqu'à ce qu'on se soit débarrassées de quelques candidats, lui proposais-je. Je voyais de là la tête de Haymich, il devait me trouver bien stupide de faire une alliance avec une personne aussi faible.

- D'accord.

.

Après ça je passais quelques jours tranquilles avec la petite Rue, elle me rappelait un peu Prim, elle était devenue une deuxième petite sœur pour moi. A ses côtés l'aventure me paraît moins pénible, nous passons de bons moments à discuter et à plaisanter. Je sais que ces moments ne peuvent pas durer longtemps mais je les savoure avec joie. Ensemble nous avons décidé que nous avions passé assez de temps à nous prélasser, il est temps de passer à l'action. Dans les arbres Rue est presque invisible, c'est comme ça qu'elle a espionné les carrières pendant ma convalescence et que nous nous sommes lancées dans la démolition de leur nourriture.

Maintenant je suis là, le corps de Rue dans les bras et je regrette amèrement d'avoir eu l'idée de m'en prendre aux carrières. Si nous nous étions tenues tranquilles Rue serait sûrement encore en vie à l'heure qu'il est. Je la berce encore dans mes bras, ne voulant pas la lâcher et laisser l'hovercraft l'emmener. Je ne peux pas laisser sa blessure apparente, il faut la cacher avec … Des fleurs ! Cela me prends du temps mais je recouvre entièrement Rue de fleurs, elle a l'air si paisible, si angélique. Je m'éloigne des larmes plein les yeux. Et ce n'est qu'au dernier moment que je me rappelle que je viens de tuer pour la première fois, cela me retourne l'estomac.

Je passe le reste de la journée à ruminer des pensées sombres et je me prépare tôt pour la nuit. Le petit corps chaud de Rue contre moi me manque. Le sceau du Capitole apparaît dans le ciel, je sais que deux personnes vont apparaître ce soir, je ferme les yeux plutôt que de voir Rue. L'hymne retentit à nouveau et le haut juge fait une annonce : les deux tributs d'un même district peuvent être élus vainqueurs s'ils sont toujours en vie à la fin. Il faut que je retrouve Peeta. Je sais quoi faire maintenant, j'ai à nouveau un but, je recommence à avancer. Jusqu'à présent je n'ai pas trop pensé à Peeta, je ne sais pas quoi penser de lui, il dit m'aimer, il fait une alliance avec les carrière soit disant pour me protéger mais il n'intervient pas durant l'épisode de l'arbre mais me sauve lors de mes hallucinations, à moins que je n'ai imaginé ça aussi. Je sais qu'il n'est plus avec Cato et sa bande, Rue me l'a dit, il est du côté de la rivière. Et Cato où est-il en ce moment ? Pense-t-il à moi ? Je préfère ne pas trop y penser, c'est trop douloureux. Demain je retrouverai Peeta et nous gagnerons ces jeux.

Je suis sa piste pendant de longues heures avant de le retrouver, enterré dans la boue, ne pouvant pas bouger à cause de la douleur. Cato n'y a pas été de main morte quand il a enfoncé son épée dans sa cuisse. La plaie n'est pas belle du tout, elle est infectée et je sais pour avoir vu de nombreux mineurs venir à la maison que cette blessure est trop moche pour que je puisse le soigner avec mes maigres ressources, il me faut un médicament du Capitole. Après avoir nettoyé la plaie le plus possible j'aide Peeta a rejoindre la grotte que j'ai repéré un peu plus loin. Il a de la fièvre et a perdu beaucoup de forces, j'essaie tant bien que mal de lui faire avaler quelque chose pour qu'il reconstruise ses forces, au moins jusqu'à ce que Haymich nous envoie quelque chose. Je reste près de lui, essayant de le soulager, me collant à lui lorsqu'il frissonne et claque des dents, il est au plus mal. Le lendemain son état ne s'est pas amélioré, qu'attend Haymich pour intervenir ? A moins qu'il n'ait pas le droit à cause d'un festin qui ne va pas tarder...

Le soir même un juge nous annonce le festin, il faut impérativement que je ramène ses médicaments à Peeta où il mourra. Il proteste vivement, ne veut pas que je risque ma vie pour lui, la fièvre le fait quelque peu délirer j'en ai peur lorsque je l'entends me raconter à quel point il est amoureux de moi depuis des années. Et je ne m'en serait pas rendu compte ? Ça me paraît impossible. Vu ce que je vis en regardant Cato et en étant proche de lui je sais que mes sentiments transparaissent sur mon visage dans ces moments là, comment aurais-je pu rater ça sur le visage de Peeta ? Impossible.

Toute la nuit je le surveille, son état empire, peu avant l'aube je m'éclipse pour éviter qu'il ne me fasse une scène au moment de mon départ. Juste avant de partir je dépose un léger baiser sur son front brûlant, j'espère que je vais survivre à ce festin et revenir à temps.

.

Je reste cachée au bord de la lisière à observer les alentours, il va falloir que je sois rapide, si je tombe sur un concurrent je ne suis pas sûre de m'en sortir. Au moment où j'allais sortir de ma cachette je vois la renarde bondir de la corne d'abondance, je peste tout bas, j'aurais du penser à ça. Tant pis il faut que je me lance. J'arrive sans encombre au sacs contenant ce que chacun désire, je ne prends que le mien, je ne veux pas tenter le diable en prenant celui des autres qui se lanceraient tout de suite à mes trousses. Je fais demi tour et commence à courir vers les arbres lorsque Clove apparaît devant moins et me lance un couteau au visage qui m'entaille le front, le sang m'aveugle.

Elle se jette sur moi, je ne me laisse pas faire, il est hors de question que je la laisse me tuer sans me défendre et vendre ma peau très cher. Malheureusement suite à notre corps à corps elle prend le dessus sur moi, m'écrasant de tout son poids, m'interdisant tout mouvement, un sourire sadique accroché à ses lèvres.

- Cato m'a dit de me dépêcher avec toi, il ne veut pas que tu souffres trop on dirait mais il n'est pas là pour m'en empêcher alors je vais bien m'amuser. Le Capitole va avoir un beau spectacle bien sanglant, je suis sûre qu'ils vont apprécier. A la base je voulais en faire autant à ta petite copine du 11, Rue c'est ça ? Je voulais prolonger le plaisir mais c'est Marvel qui l'a retrouvé avant moi, dommage.

Elle n'a pas le temps de dire autre chose qu'elle est propulsée loin de moi. Tresh apparaît dans mon champ de vision, menaçant. Il se tourne vers Clove qui commence à paniquer.

- Qu'as-tu fais à la petite fille ? Tu l'as tué ? Demande-t-il.

- Non je ne lui ai rien fait, se défend-elle comme elle peut.

- Ne mens pas je t'ai entendu lui dire.

Il ramasse une pierre et la fracasse sur son crâne deux fois. Le canon résonne rapidement. Il se relève et se tourne vers moi.

- Je te laisse en vie pour cette fois, pour la petite fille.

Puis il disparaît vers la plaine. Je récupère rapidement mon colis et cours vers la forêt où je croise Cato. Nous nous immobilisons à quelques mètres l'un de l'autre, ne sachant que faire, les yeux dans les yeux. Je me détourne et pars mais il me rattrape par la main et me tire contre lui. Je ne sais pas à quoi m'attendre, après tout la dernière fois que nous nous sommes croisés je lui ai jeté un essaim de guêpes tueuses au visage et à l'instant son amie vient de mourir à cause de moi. Je me détends tout de suite lorsque je sens ses lèvres sur les miennes.

- Content de te revoir fille du feu.

Puis il se détourne et pars dans la direction qu'a pris Tresh peu de temps avant. Un nouveau coup de canon. Qui ? Pourvu que ce soit la renarde. Je me précipite à la grotte, j'ai peur de ce que je vais découvrir une fois sur place.

.

Non ! C'est impossible, j'ai son médicament, j'étais censée le guérir, si j'étais arrivée quelques minutes plus tôt il serait encore en vie ! Je reste prostrée sur son corps, mes larmes ne se tarissant pas, comment faire maintenant ? Je reste près de lui toute la journée, n'arrivant pas à me résigner à le quitter mais quand la nuit tombe je pose un dernier baiser sur son front et qui la grotte sans me retourner, je marche quelques minutes avant de monter dans un arbre pour y passer la nuit, comme avant lorsque j'étais seule. La fatigue me tombe dessus d'un coup, la journée a été tellement éprouvante.

.

Trois jours sont passés depuis la mort de Peeta, il ne s'est rien passé depuis, je suis certaine que les juges nous préparent quelque chose, nous ne sommes plus que quatre donc ils organisent le final. Que va-t-il nous arriver et qui sera le seul survivant ? Je n'arrête pas de penser à cela, Cato est toujours en vie et moi aussi mais j'ai peur que nous ne soyons les derniers et qu'un duel commence.

Depuis hier j'ai remarqué que la rivière près de laquelle je me suis installée s'assèche dangereusement, ils veulent donc que l'on se retrouve près du lac et compte nous y contraindre par l'eau. Mais je n'ai pas le choix de toute façon, la température élevée ne me permettrait pas de tenir plus d'une journée sans eau, c'est pourquoi depuis ce matin je marche en direction du lac. J'entends du bruit derrière moi, une personne qui cour sans faire attention à ce qu'il y a devant.

Cato apparaît devant moi brusquement, quand il me repère il me hurle de courir, vu son affolement je ne perds pas de temps à lui poser des questions et lui obéit. Il court plus vite que moi et me distance rapidement mais je sais où il se dirige, la corne d'abondance que je vois apparaître au loin. J'entends des bruits de cavalcade derrière moi mais je n'ose pas me retourner par peur de ce que je pourrai voir et j'accélère. J'ai les poumons en feu mais je ne ralenti pas, c'est ma seule chance de survit. Quand j'arrive à la corne j'entends un coup de canon qui me fait sursauter, Cato me tend sa main pour m'aider à monter, je prends appuie sur la corne pour me donner une impulsion alors qu'il me tire de toutes ses forces. Une fois à ses cotés je me retourne pour voir ce qui me poursuivait, une meute de cinq monstres gigantesques ressemblant à des loups.

Une sueur froide me coule dans le dos, mais qu'ont-ils inventé pour notre mise à mort ? Pendant que je reprends mon souffle on entend des bruits de course de l'autre côté, Tresh est poursuivit par une autre meute plus conséquente que la notre et se précipite vers nous, malheureusement pour lui les mutants à nos pieds l'ont également vu et se précipitent sur lui, le prenant en tenaille avec ses poursuivants, il n'a aucune chance et nous l'entendons hurler. Cato me sert contre lui, cachant mon visage contre son torse pour m'éviter l'horrible spectacle. Bien vite un autre coup de canon retentit, il ne reste que Cato et moi. Les mutants reviennent à nos pieds et tournent autour de la corne, certains plus téméraires tentent l'escalade mais glissent sur le métal de la corne. Près d'une heure s'écoule avant que les loups ne relèvent la tête subitement comme s'ils entendaient quelque chose, et détalent tous dans la même direction. Nous nous regardons, ne sachant pas quoi faire, et s'ils revenaient ? Nous préférons rester encore un peu sur la corne par mesure de précaution, toujours enlacés et ne pouvant pas nous résigner à nous lâcher.

- Tu avais raison, Cato, quand tu disais que l'un de nous gagnerai, mais j'espérai vraiment que cela ne se jouerait pas entre nous, j'aurai préféré mourir plus tôt que d'être tuée de ta main, lui déclarais-je.

- Mais je ne vais pas te tuer voyons, comment pourrai-je tuer celle que j'aime ? Me dit-il tendrement en posant sa main sur ma joue avant d'en écarter une mèche. Tu dois vivre Katniss, vis pour nous deux.

- Mais je ne vais pas te tuer non plus, comment vivre avec ça sur la conscience après ? Impossible.

- J'approche doucement ma bouche de la sienne pour ce qui est je pense, notre dernier baiser.

- J'ai aimé tous ces moments passés avec toi, je ne regrette rien de ce qui s'est passé, je suis heureuse de t'avoir rencontré.

- Ne dit pas ça, ça sonne comme un adieu, répliqua Cato, des larmes aux coins des yeux.

- Mais c'est le cas, ils ne nous laisserons jamais sortir vainqueurs tous les deux, tu le sais bien. Et je ne pourrai pas vivre sans toi alors je préfère mourir et savoir que tu vivras une longue vie.

Je me détache de lui à regret et glisse le long de la corne, quand je suis venue pour détruire la nourriture des carrières j'ai repéré un buisson de baies empoisonnées, maintenant je sais quoi en faire. Cato descend à son tour et glisse sa main dans la mienne, serrant nos doigts enlacés. Je l'entraîne sans un mot vers le buisson.

- Ces baies sont empoisonnées, je vais en prendre une et tout sera fini. Promets moi juste que tu ne m'oublieras pas, même si tu te maris, souviens toi de la fille de feu qui s'est sacrifiée pour toi.

- Tu ne peux pas faire ça Katniss ! Tu oublis la promesse que tu as faite à ta sœur ? Tu dois retourner dans ton district avec elle, si tu rentres les gens seront heureux de te revoir, ta petite sœur sera folle de joie alors que moi si je rentre en ayant gagné sans combattre les gens vont me tourner le dos, même ma famille. Et de toute façon je ne resterai pas assez longtemps en vie pour le voir parce que si tu meurs je te suivrai peu de temps après Kat.

Mes larmes dévalent mes joues, comment restée insensible à ses paroles ?

- Tu te souviens de notre première rencontre sur le toit de l'immeuble ? Je pensais que tu étais une brute sans cœur avant de te rencontrer mais ce soir là tu m'as ouvert ton cœur et tu m'as laissé apercevoir la personne aimante sous les apparences, j'étais sûre d'être la seule à n'avoir jamais vu cette part de toi. Mais aujourd'hui tu viens de prouver à tous quel homme tu es.

- Un homme faible quand il est avec toi, voilà ce que je suis, ajouta-il.

- Non j'allais dire un homme que je suis fière d'aimer, rectifiai-je.

Cato m'attire à lui et m'embrasse à perdre haleine, pressant son corps contre le mien, posant ses mains dans mon dos et m'embrassant désespérément. Baiser que je lui rendis avec autant de fougue et de désespoir, c'était un baiser d'adieu. Quand nous nous écartons l'un de l'autre il me murmure :

- Donne moi une de ces baies aussi, je ne te laisserai pas te sacrifier seule.

J'en cueille une pour lui et une pour moi, je n'arrive pas à mettre des mots sur mes sentiments. De l'amour c'est sûr, de la peine et de la douleur de savoir notre fin proche, du réconfort de savoir qu'il ne me laisse pas le faire seule, de la tristesse à la pensée que ma sœur assiste à cela et qu'elle ne doit pas comprendre mon choix, de la haine à l'égard du Capitole qui nous fait endurer cela. Nous prenons chacun une baie entre les doigts, nous nous regardons droit dans les yeux pour ne pas perdre une miette du visage de l'autre, une dernière fois. Nous comptons jusqu'à trois et nous portons les baies à nos bouches. Une sonnerie stridente nous fait sursauter et le haut juge prend la parole :

- Stop ! Ne faites pas ça, mesdames et messieurs voici nos gagnants de cette année : Cato et Katniss.

Je me dépêche de cracher la baie et entraîne Cato au lac pour que nous nous rincions la bouche, ce serait vraiment bête que l'un de nous meurt maintenant ! Un hovercraft apparaît et nous entraîne, nous sommes vite séparés malgré tous nos efforts pour rester ensemble, que vont-ils faire de nous maintenant ?

* * *

Alors quel est le verdict? J'aimerai beaucoup avoir votre avis (vous l'avez trouvé trop court, trop long, trop rapide, mal écrit, il y a des fautes, vous avez aimé telle chose, auriez voulu que j'approfondisse quelque chose etc), si vous n'avez pas aimé vous pouvez le dire aussi, j'accepte toutes les critiques ^^. et je réponds aux reviews alors n'hésitez pas :-)

Dois-je mettre la suite? (un seul chapitre, une sorte d'épilogue)

A bientôt j'espère, Mlle Lucifer


	2. Chapter 2

Les amants inattendus chapitre deux

.

voici le second chapitre qui devait être le dernier mais qui finalement ne l'est pas XD en l'écrivant je me suis dit que ce serait bête de ne pas continuer sur les tomes 2 et 3 alors je continue ^^

encore merci à ceux qui ont pris le temps de me laisser des reviews, j'en profite pour répondre aux reviews anonymes à qui je n'ai pas pu envoyer de messages en réponse:

à **Elise**: merci pour cette avalanche de compliments, je suis contente que l'histoire te plaise :-)

** Komo-Chan**: ton idée de laisser Peeta en vie et de faire choisir à Katniss lequel doit rester en vie est très bonne, tu devrais l'exploiter. Mais ici j'ai préféré une mort plus "douce" (dans le sens où Katniss n'y assiste pas), si je l'avais laissé plus longtemps en vie il serait mort à cause des mutations ou au pire si le choix de Katniss avait du se faire je pense que j'aurais décidé d'écrire que Peeta se serait suicidé pour ne pas faire souffrir celle qu'il aime avec ce choix trop difficile entre l'amour et un ami de district (enfin quelque chose dans le genre ^^)

à tous je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, j'espère que vous ne serez pas déçu :-)

* * *

Coma artificiel. Je ne sais pas depuis combien de jours je suis là, certainement trois ou quatre, le temps de me redonner figure humaine comme ils le font à chaque gagnant. Si je suis encore en vie Cato doit l'être aussi, sinon ils ne se seraient pas donné la peine de s'occuper de nous, ils nous auraient abattus directement. Mais je ne sais pas comment nous allons être reçus, il ne nous reste qu'une interview a faire, nous allons enfin savoir ce que tout Panem pense de nous et si nous avons bien fait de résister et de désobéir. Une Muette arrive et me tend une robe, j'aurai aimé avoir des informations mais ils veulent me laisser dans l'ignorance pour le moment. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'imaginer le pire, j'angoisse à l'idée de me retrouver devant Ceasar ou pire le président Snow.

Enfin mon calvaire prend fin, Haymitch vient me chercher, il fait une drôle de tête, il a l'air grave lorsqu'il me dit en me prenant un court moment dans ses bras :

- Tu t'es mise dans de beaux draps. Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? J'aimerai bien que tu m'expliques ce que j'ai vu. Maintenant on risque notre vie selon ce que tu vas dire lors de l'interview, tu as intérêt à lui faire croire que tu es vraiment amoureuse, sinon tu signes notre arrêt de mort alors soit convaincante !

- Mais Haymitch je suis amoureuse, sinon je n'aurai pas pris tous ces risques.

Et je lui explique rapidement les grandes lignes de ce qui s'est passé, il m'écoute attentivement puis reprend la parole :

- Je comprends mieux, mais ici, dans le Capitole, les avis sont partagés, certains pensent que vous êtes vraiment amoureux mais d'autres moins nombreux, mais dont font partis la plupart des hommes importants, ceux là pensent que c'est une révolte, que vous avez fait une alliance et que c'est un défi lancé au Capitole, menace qui doit être supprimée avant de prendre trop d'ampleur.

Je suis abasourdie par ce que je viens d'apprendre, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que cela soit perçu de cette façon. Pour moi les gens ne s'intéresseraient pas à ça, en regardant les hunger games les gens regardent de la violence, des massacres et de nombreuses morts, je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'une histoire d'amour leur plaise tout autant. Et surtout qu'elle puisse être vu autrement que ce qu'elle est. A aucun moment je n'ai pensé à ce qui se passerai dehors, je vivais le moment présent, pensant que je n'en sortirais pas vivante, puis à la fin je me disais que je pourrais peut-être m'en sortir, ensuite quand j'ai vu qu'il ne restait que Cato et moi je me suis résignée à finir ma vie dans cette arène.

C'est la boule au ventre que je me dirige vers le plateau de tournage avec Haymitch, j'ai hâte de revoir Cato mais j'ai peur de ce qui nous attend. En coulisse on me remaquille et on me prévient que l'interview commence dans moins de cinq minutes mais je ne vois Cato nul part et personne ne veut rien me dire sur lui. Enfin le générique de l'émission démarre et Ceasar fait son entrée tout sourire.

- Bonjour à tous et bienvenue ! Si nous sommes réunis aujourd'hui c'est pour retrouver nos chers gagnants de cette année, veuillez accueillir Cato et Katniss !

On me pousse dans le dos pour que je m'avance et là je vois Cato de l'autre côté du plateau, je lui souris et m'approche à mon tour. Arrivée au centre je ne dis même pas bonjour à Ceasar, je m'avance jusqu'à Cato, il me tend les bras et je me jette contre lui, enfouissant mon visage contre son épaule. C'est tellement bon de le retrouver.

- Bonjour à vous aussi les tourtereaux, je suis heureux de vous revoir, déclara ironiquement Ceasar déclenchant les rires des spectateurs.

Confus nous nous tournons vers lui, le rouge me montant aux joues.

- Vous pouvez comprendre ça Ceasar je pense, nous ne nous sommes pas revu depuis notre sortie de l'arène, déclara Cato surprenant les spectateurs qui se mirent à chuchoter.

- Oui bien sûr, je ne suis pas un insensible, venez asseyez-vous que l'on puisse discuter tranquillement. Alors là je ne m'attendais pas du tout à vous revoir, enfin je veux dire l'un d'entre vous oui mais pas les deux. Dès le début, quand je vous ai rencontré j'ai vu en chacun de vous l'étoffe d'un gagnant mais vous m'avez beaucoup surpris et je ne suis pas le seul croyez moi, rit-il. Pour commencer nous allons regarder un petit résumé de ce qui s'est passé, nous en viendrons aux questions après si vous le voulez bien.

Cato et moi sommes assis dans un canapé collé l'un à l'autre et nous tenant la main, je crois que nous allons vraiment avoir besoin de soutien pour les images qui vont suivre. Et effectivement je ne me suis pas trompée, nous découvrons au fur et à mesure les morts des autres candidats, certains par notre fautes, d'autres qui nous étaient proches, c'est très dure pour moi de revoir la mort de Rue et d'assister à celle de Peeta. Cato l'a bien compris et me sert contre lui pour me montrer son soutien. Puis après les morts on nous montre nos moments ensemble, le premier soir sous l'arbre lorsqu'il me laisse partir après m'avoir embrassé pendant que les autres dorment, quand ils m'ont coursé jusque dans l'arbre et mon lancé de guêpe pour m'en sortir, notre bref aperçu peu de temps avant la mort de Peeta puis le final. Quand les images s'arrêtent je suis toute retournée, personne ne dit mot pendant encore quelques secondes puis Ceasar prend la parole.

- Maintenant que nous avons revu les grands moments de cette saison j'aimerai revenir sur votre histoire. La question que l'on se pose tous est : quand votre histoire a-t-elle commencée ?

- Hum voyons, un soir durant la semaine de préparation, nous nous sommes retrouvés involontairement sur le toit et nous avons parlé et découvert notre attirance, commence Cato.

- Mais c'est dans le train que nous nous sommes rendu compte que l'autre ne nous laissait pas indifférent, ajoutais-je.

- Vraiment ? Si tôt ? Interroge Ceasar.

- Oui, une attirance uniquement physique à l'époque mais nous avons appris à nous apprécier durant nos soirées sur le toit, ajoute Cato en me regardant.

- Et c'est à ce moment que vous avez décidé de former une équipe et de ne pas vous attaquez ? Demanda Ceasar sérieusement.

- Non pas du tout. Il n'y a pas eu de pacte entre nous, nous ne pensions même pas nous retrouver l'un contre l'autre en finale, expliqua Cato.

- Peut-être mais vous avez quand même décidé de ne pas vous tuer si vous tombiez l'un sur l'autre non ?

- Même pas. A ce moment là nous ne pensions pas que nous nous reverrions, on s'était même fait nos adieux le dernier soir, on plaisantait en disant qu'il ne faudrait pas que nous tombions l'un sur l'autre car alors nous ne pourrions rien faire pour empêcher la mort de l'un de nous, même si cela aurait été difficile.

- Et quand nous nous sommes revu la première fois, et que du haut de mon arbre, je me suis aperçue qu'il m'avait vu j'ai cru mon heure arrivée, je pensais qu'il allait réveiller les autres et qu'ils se feraient un plaisir de m'abattre. Quand je suis descendue j'étais résignée à mourir.

- Et nous aussi nous pensions que votre fin était arrivée. Quelle surprise de vous voir converser comme de vieilles connaissances s'entendant bien ! Puis vous embrasser, nous n'avons rien compris, vous avez fait coulé beaucoup d'encre à ce moment là, rigole Ceasar, plus détendu qu'au début de l'entretien.

- Oui j'imagine que ça a du vous faire un choc, sourit Cato à son tour.

- Et encore, quand vous avez coincé Katniss dans son arbre, les paris ont explosé pour savoir ce qui allait se passer. Après l'épisode précédent, l'action de Katniss nous a laissé sans voix. Que c'est-il passé dans votre tête à ce moment Katniss ?

- La survie j'imagine. Je ne voulais pas mourir mais je n'avais pas de solution, je savais que là Cato ne pourrait rien pour moi, il serait obligé de se retrancher à l'avis de ses amis. Je m'en suis voulu de lui faire ça alors qu'il m'avait aidé à m'en sortir peu de temps avant mais je n'avais pas le choix.

- Et vous Cato quelle a été votre réflexion ?

- Sur le moment rien du tout, rigola Cato suivit par le public. Le réveil a été brutal, quand je me suis rendu compte de ce qu'il se passait je me suis précipité vers le lac pour sauver ma peau. Puis j'ai eu des hallucinations. A mon réveil je lui en ai beaucoup voulu mais après j'ai réfléchie et je me suis rendu compte qu'elle n'avait pas le choix.

- A votre rencontre suivante nous avons bien vu que vous n'étiez pas à l'aise Katniss. Tout le monde était suspendu à l'écran impatient de voir ce qui allait ce passer, comment l'avez vous vécu ?

- Mal. L'épisode des guêpes ne remontait pas à très longtemps et puis son amie venait d'être tuée par ma faute. Je m'attendais vraiment à mourir à ce moment là et ma seule pensée était qu'à cause de moi Peeta allait mourir aussi, répondis-je.

- Ah Peeta, un gentil gars. Il vous aimait vraiment, déclara Ceasar.

- Au début j'ai eu un doute. Je me suis demandée comment j'aurais pu ne m'apercevoir de rien, je comparais ce que je ressentais pour Cato avec ce que Peeta pouvait ressentir pour moi mais je ne trouvais pas de réelles ressemblances. Ce que je ressens est si fort que j'ai l'impression que cela se voit sur mon visage, quand je suis à côté de Cato j'ai l'impression d'irradier de bonheur. Mais je n'avais jamais vu ça sur le visage de Peeta. Mais tous mes doutes se sont envolés dans la grotte quand il m'a confié ses souvenirs, ses sentiments étaient réels et je m'en suis voulu de ne pas les lui retourner.

- Bah et moi alors ? Me demanda Cato l'air étonné. Je m'apprêtais à lui répondre quand un grand sourire apparu sur ses lèvres, il me taquinait.

- A ce sujet, si j'ai bien compris vous étiez déjà ensemble lorsque Peeta a déclaré dans son interview qu'il était amoureux de Katniss, qu'en avez vous pensé ?

- J'ai tout de suite pensé qu'ils s'étaient bien foutu de ma gueule tous les deux, que ce n'était qu'un coup monté et qu'en fait ils étaient ensemble.

- D'ailleurs lorsque nous nous sommes retrouvés seuls il m'a fait une scène de jalousie, il m'a fallut pas mal de temps pour le calmer, rigolais-je.

- Revenons en à la finale. Quel magnifique finale vous nous avez offert ! Tout le monde était suspendu à vos lèvres, vous avez fait pleurer dans les chaumières croyez moi, plaisanta Ceasar.

- Et nous donc. Nous pensions notre fin arrivée, nous ne pourrons jamais assez remercier les dirigeants de leur gentillesse à notre égard, déclara solennellement Cato.

- Quand l'annonce a été faite j'étais sur le plateau, croyez le ou non j'en avais les larmes aux yeux, j'étais content de savoir que j'allais vous revoir mais j'avais surtout peur que l'un de vous n'ait déjà avalé la baie.

- Cela s'est joué à peu de chose je crois, à quelques secondes près j'étais morte, approuvais-je.

- Que comptez-vous faire maintenant que le jeu est fini ?

- Nous n'avons pas eu l'occasion d'en parler puisque nous venons seulement de nous retrouver mais je ne sais pas trop comment nous allons pouvoir faire, commençais-je.

- Le mieux ce serait que l'un de nous change de district mais est-ce que c'est possible ? Je ne crois pas que cela est jamais été fait. Et puis quitter nos familles serait difficile. Je ne sais pas. Venir vivre au Capitole peut-être ?

Cato s'était déjà posé la question alors que je n'avais même pas encore envisager cela. Et pourtant maintenant que je l'ai retrouvé je ne veux plus le quitter mais le problème me semble sans solution. Ceasar se garda bien de dire quoi que ce soit et conclut l'interview sur une note joyeuse en nous souhaitant que du bonheur etc.

.

Haymitch nous attendait dans les coulisses, à notre approche il me fit un clin d'œil, nous nous en étions bien sorti finalement. Mais nous n'avons pas le temps d'échanger un mot que le président Snow apparaît à côté de nous, l'air froid et fourbe. Il fit un signe de tête à Haymitch pour lui faire comprendre qu'il était de trop puis il se tourna vers nous.

- Bien joué les enfants, vous êtes plutôt de bons acteurs, j'espère que tout le monde sera convaincu par votre prestation. S'il y a des émeutes je vous en tiendrai pour personnellement responsable et votre avenir se comptera en minutes, est-ce clair ?

- Oui président, mais nous n'y sommes pour rien, rien n'était prémédité, répondis-je.

- Peut être mais c'est un affront que vous m'avez fait mais vous avez de la chance, je suis clément, si tout reste calme et normal je vous laisserai en paix, bien évidemment si cela dégénère il en sera fini de vos misérables vies. Maintenant il faut poursuivre cette mascarade et que vous deveniez un vrai couple, choisissez le district que vous voulez cela m'est égal.

Snow n'attendit pas de réponse et nous laissa sur place, se détournant de nous comme si nous n'étions rien de plus que des animaux sur son passage. Cato et moi nous n'échangeons pas de paroles et nous dirigeons directement vers la sortie pour rejoindre nos appartements avant de pouvoir nous retrouver. A la sortie tout un rassemblement nous attendait, voulant nous voir, nous parler et même nous faire signer des autographes. Nous avons distribué des sourires à la pelle puis nous nous sommes éclipsés.

Nous avons passé le reste de l'après-midi tous les deux, à nous embrasser et à parler, tout simplement heureux d'être vivants et ensemble. C'est en fin de journée que le sujet de notre futur est revenu au premier plan.

- Snow nous facilite la tache finalement, nous n'avons pas besoin de nous battre pour vivre ensemble, commençai-je.

- Oui, mais comment les gens vont-ils réagir ? Demanda Cato soucieux.

- Bien je l'espère. Écoute, je sais que nos familles sont importantes pour nous, c'est pour ça que je ne peux pas les quitter Cato, je ne me vois pas vivre loin de ma sœur, lui expliquai-je.

- Je te comprends et je sais aussi que tu n'arriverais pas à t'habituer à mon district et que mes parents ne l'accepteront sûrement pas de toute façon. Ça te dérange si on choisi ton district ? Me demande-t-il souriant.

Je lui saute rapidement dans les bras, entraînant notre chute du canapé. J'ai les larmes aux yeux mais je ris aussi aux éclats à cause du tableau que nous offrons.

- Je veux bien mais cela ne va pas être trop dur pour toi ? D'être loin de ta famille je veux dire.

- Il me répondit une fois relevé.

- Je ne suis même pas sûr qu'ils veuillent me revoir, pour eux je les ai trahi puisque j'ai été faible et que je ne t'ai pas tuée. Demain nous passerons par mon district avant de rejoindre le tien, nous verrons bien à ce moment, conclue-t-il.

.

Pour notre départ, le Capitole a fait les choses en grand. Nos stylistes sont passés le matin pour nous préparer et nous faire nos adieux, moment très douloureux pour Cinna et moi, même si nous savons que nous allons nous revoir, pas comme lors de mon entrée dans l'arène. Puis on nous dirige vers une grande salle de réception où il y a un bon millier de personnes me semble-t-il. Le buffet est magnifique et très bien garni mais nous pouvons à peine y toucher, nous sommes tout le temps accaparés par quelqu'un qui veut nous parler, nous féliciter, nous exprimer son soutien lors des hunger games, prendre une photo avec nous etc. après deux heures de ce manège infernal nous quittons cette réception, le ventre toujours gargouillant, pour nous rendre à la gare où nous attend notre train personnel. Ici aussi les gens nous attendent, les moins fortunés ou moins chanceux qui n'ont pas pu se rendre à la réception, et rebelote, photos, petits mots à chacun, quelques blagues, une ou deux personnes qui auraient voulu nous voir perdre car ils soutenaient tel autre candidat, la routine en quelque sorte.

.

Après seulement une heure de trajet nous atteignons déjà le district deux, et là c'est le choc. Il n'y a personne sur le quai de la gare. Nous sommes surpris et nous ne sommes pas les seuls, tout l'équipage l'est aussi, ils n'ont jamais vu cela et pourtant certains ramènent le vainqueur dans son district depuis des années. Le train s'arrête et Cato et moi descendons. Une personne est là et nous regarde de façon hostile. C'est un jeune homme d'une quinzaine d'année et Cato s'approche de lui.

- Où sont les autres Clay ? Demande-t-il.

- Tu oses poser la question ? Ils sont restés à la maison. Maman voulait que je t'apporte tes affaires mais Papa ne voulait même pas me laisser venir. J'espère que tu n'avais pas l'intention d'amener ta petite chérie ici, personne ne veut vous voir traîner dans le coin. A cause de toi nous sommes la risée du district, nous aurions préféré que tu meurs en combattant.

- Comment peux tu dire une chose pareil ? Il est vivant c'est le principal non ? Et puis il a gagné, lui répondis-je hors de moi.

- Ça marche peut être comme ça dans ton district de bouseux mais pas ici, il n'y a aucun mérite à faire ce qu'il a fait. Pour racheter tes fautes je vais me porter volontaire l'année prochaine, pour montrer à tout le monde que dans notre famille nous ne sommes pas tous des lâches.

- Mais tu n'es pas encore assez entraîné Clay ! Dans l'arène tu n'auras pas de seconde chance si tu rates ta cible, pas comme à l'entraînement, ton adversaire ne te laissera pas le temps de réfléchir et te tuera sans pitié pour sauver sa peau, expliqua Cato.

- Comme tu l'as fait pour elle tu veux dire ? Tu as eu l'occasion de la tuer plusieurs fois mais tu as été trop faible pour le faire alors qu'elle elle n'a pas hésité une seule seconde quand elle était dans son arbre, cela aurait du te servir de leçon. Maintenant prend tes affaires et dégage, je ne veux plus te voir, je n'ai plus de frère à présent.

Cato resta quelques secondes à fixer son frère, attendant sûrement que ce dernier dise ou fasse quelque chose prouvant qu'il ne pensait pas les mots qu'il venait de dire. Mais Clay finit par se retourner et partit sans rien ajouter. Cato attrapa le sac qui était à ses pieds, me pris la main et m'entraîna vers le train.

.

Au début j'ai préféré ne rien dire sur ce qui venait de se passer, lui laissant le temps d'y réfléchir calmement mais maintenant je me dis que ce n'est peut être pas la meilleure idée, peut être a-t-il besoin de m'en parler.

- Ce Clay, c'était ton frère ? Commençais-je.

- Oui, j'ai aussi une petite sœur de 11 ans. J'avais vu juste, pour eux je n'existe plus.

- Je suis vraiment désolée Cato.

- Tu n'y es pour rien. Si ça avait été mon frère qui avait fait ce que j'ai fait, j'aurai réagit comme lui, nous avons été éduqué de la même façon, si je ne t'avais pas rencontrée je serai resté comme lui. Je préfère être avec toi et qu'ils ne me parlent plus plutôt que de te savoir morte et moi avec eux de toute façon, me répondit-il.

- Nous n'avons plus qu'à espérer que ma famille et mon district nous accueil, lui répondis-je, commençant à me poser des questions et à angoisser.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va bien se passer, ils ne sont pas comme ma famille, eux ils seront heureux de te revoir, peu importe que je sois là ou non, me réconforte-t-il.

Il a toujours les mots pour me rassurer, ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il le fait. Pendant le reste du trajet nous discutons de choses et d'autres, apprenant à nous connaître comme nous n'avions pas eu le temps de le faire jusqu'à présent.

.

Nous arrivons au district 12 en fin de journée, j'ai une boule dans le ventre, stressant pour ce qui allait se passer maintenant. Le train ralenti puis s'arrête, le quai de la gare est bondé de monde, je souffle de soulagement. Je prends la main de Cato dans la mienne et l'entraîne à ma suite hors du train. A sa vue les gens se mettent à murmurer, ils ne devaient pas s'attendre à le voir ici. Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient imaginé ? Que j'allais le laisser seul là bas et reprendre ma vie comme avant ?

Haymitch sort à son tour du train, nous ne l'avons pas vu une seule fois depuis notre départ, pas plus qu'Effie d'ailleurs. Je suis prête à parier que ces eux là étaient ensemble, depuis les jeux ils se sont beaucoup rapprochés. Prim arrive en courant et se jette dans mes bras, je suis tellement contente de la revoir, elle m'a beaucoup manqué. Ma mère s'approche à son tour, plus lentement mais un immense sourire accroché aux lèvres. Elle me prend une main puis quand Prim s'éloigne de moi ma mère m'attire à son tour contre sa poitrine.

- Je suis tellement heureuse de te retrouver ma chérie. Et je n'ai pas abandonné cette fois, je me suis occupée de Prim, me murmure-t-elle à l'oreille.

- Je suis fière de toi maman, je sais que ça n'a pas du être facile pour toi mais tu as tenu le coup c'est le principal.

Après s'être éloignée de moi elle se tourne vers Haymitch qu'elle remercie pour avoir trouvé des sponsors puis elle regarde Cato un long moment avant de lui adresser la parole.

- Je suppose que je dois aussi te remercier, après tout tu aurais pu la tuer à votre première rencontre.

Cato ne sais pas quoi répondre à cela et moi je me sens gênée de cette accueil froid qu'il reçoit, je m'apprêtais à intervenir lorsque ma mère reprend la parole :

- J'imagine que si tu es ici c'est que tu tiens vraiment à ma fille et que tu as l'intention de venir t'installer ici avec nous.

- Oui madame, j'aime votre fille et je souhaiterais que vous acceptiez ma présence auprès d'elle, que vous me laissiez faire parti de votre famille, répond Cato sérieusement.

- Je ne vais pas te laisser à la rue ne t'inquiète pas et je te suis reconnaissante pour ce que tu as fait pour ma fille. Mais ce genre de décision ne me revient pas, c'est à Katniss de décider elle même si elle veut de toi, donc bien venu dans le district 12, termina ma mère à ma plus grande surprise.

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de la prendre à nouveau dans mes bras, chose que je ne faisais jamais avant mais je crois que ces hunger games m'ont vraiment changé. Je sens une main se glisser dans la mienne, je tourne ma tête vers lui pour voir que Cato arbore à nouveau un magnifique sourire, content de l'accueil qu'il vient de recevoir.

C'est ce moment que choisi le reste des personnes pour applaudir et chacun à son tour me dit un petit mot de bienvenu, de soutien ou encore en me claquant deux gros baisers sur les joues pour Sae Boui-boui. J'étais en train de m'étonner de l'absence de Gale quand je le vis. Il est en retrait par rapport aux autres, me fixant, je lui fais un sourire qu'il ne me rend pas, étrange. Enfin quand les personnes retournent à leurs occupations et qu'il ne reste que ma famille, Gale s'approche.

- Content de te revoir Katnip, tu m'as manqué, me dit-il en m'entourant de ses bras.

- Gale ! Et moi je suis surprise que tu ne sois pas venu me voir plus tôt, ami indigne, répondis-je en rigolant. Cato je te présente Gale mon meilleur ami.

- Et le seul surtout, réplique-t-il tout sourire.

- Méfie toi, à dire des choses comme ça je vais finir par ne plus venir à la chasse avec toi et dans ce cas tu seras bien embêté quand tu reviendras les mains vides.

- Figure toi que sans toi j'ai attrapé autant de gibier que lorsque tu es là, me répond il taquin. Sois dit en passant, tu étais la meilleure en chasse dans l'arène, aucun n'a été capable de se nourrir comme tu l'as fait, je ne te parle même pas des carrières qui ont mangé sur leurs réserves, ajout-il sournoisement mais toujours en ignorant royalement Cato comme il le fait depuis le début.

- Au début j'aurai aimé que tu sois avec moi pour la chasse, il y avait pas mal de gibier tu aurais adoré, lui expliquai-je.

-Très peu pour moi, être chasseur et chassé en même temps ne me plaît pas, je suis en haut de la chaîne alimentaire, pas question de me faire tirer dessus ou autre.

Nous nous dirigeons vers le village des vainqueurs pour nous installer et Gale et moi n'arrêtons pas de parler, notamment de ce qui s'est passé ici pendant mon absence. C'est comme ça que j'apprends que Prim s'est très bien débrouillée, elle a vendu ses fromages de chèvre et elle a rendu des services à la plaque qui lui ont valut la reconnaissance de plusieurs personnes ainsi que certaines choses dont elle avait besoin, je suis fière de ma petite sœur.

.

Le village des vainqueurs est désert, une seule maison est habitée jusqu'à présent, celle de Haymitch et on ne peut pas dire qu'elle soit en bon état. Nous faisons un rapide tour pour trouver celle qui est en meilleur état pour nous y installer. Plutôt que de prendre une deuxième maison Cato va emménager avec ma mère, Prim et moi, la maison contient tellement de chambres qu'on aura toute la place que l'on voudra, même si je compte fermement obtenir l'autorisation de partager la mienne avec mon amoureux. Après avoir visité notre nouvelle maison Gale s'éclipse pour retrouver sa famille, pendant que tous les quatre nous allons à notre ancienne maison pour prendre nos affaires.

- Ton ami ne m'aime pas on dirait, me dit Cato.

- Ne dit pas ça, il ne te connaît pas c'est tout, une fois que vous aurez discuté ensemble ça ira mieux, lui expliquai-je.

- Moi je pense plutôt qu'il est amoureux de toi et qu'il me considère comme un rival.

- Bah voyons, ne soit pas jaloux, la dernière fois ça n'a servie à rien, tu t'es trompé, lui répondis-je.

- Pas tant que ça, bon d'accord vous ne sortiez pas ensemble mais il avait bien des sentiments pour toi et je sais que là c'est la même chose.

- Tu es parano mon pauvre chou, rigolais-je.

- On en reparlera mais je suis sûr que si tu étais revenue avec Peeta et que j'étais mort il aurait droit au même traitement que moi. Et évite les surnoms débiles Lapinou, ajoute-t-il.

.

En seulement un mois Cato s'est adapté, les gens ont fini par l'accepter et l'apprécier, il rend des services à tout le monde et blague avec chacun. Au début les gens ne voulaient pas lui parler, ils se méfiaient de lui, ils ont changé leur opinion quand Cato a sauver la fille de Sae Boui-boui. Environ trois mois après son arrivée, il était à la plaque pour acheter du tissu pour ma mère lorsqu'il a vu que la fille de Sae Boui-boui jouait juste à côté d'une pile de cartons branlante. Alors qu'il n'était plus qu'à quelques pas, un homme saoul qui passait derrière a bousculé la pile et le carton du haut a basculé. Cato s'est précipité, il a attrapé la petite juste à temps. Depuis il est vu comme un héros, sa plus grande fan étant Sae Boui-boui elle même, bien que les nombreuses filles de notre âge soient en admiration devant lui, me rendant légèrement jalouse.

Le seul qui semble ne pas l'apprécier est Gale, depuis que je suis revenue je ne l'ai vu que deux fois, et encore de très courts instants. Je continue à chasser mais on ne se voit pas car il passe le plus clair de son temps dans la mine et quand j'apporte mes prises à Hazelle il n'est jamais là. Mais j'ai l'intention de partir à la chasse avec lui dimanche.

.

- Belle prise Katnip, il y a longtemps qu'on n'a pas mangé de chevreuil, déclara Gale tout sourire.

- Et Sae Boui-boui sera contente d'avoir la peau. Mais si tu ne l'avais pas attiré vers moi nous ne l'aurions pas eu, répondis-je.

- C'est pas ton chéri qui aurait fait ça, me fait-il remarquer.

- Arrête avec ça, si tu n'avais jamais eu besoin de chasser pour vivre tu serais dans le même cas. Pourquoi tu ne l'aimes pas ? Demandais-je intéressée.

- Depuis qu'il est là tu as changé, tu n'es plus la Katnip que je connaissais, déclare-t-il.

- Parce que tu crois qu'on sort des hunger games comme si de rien n'était ? Ces jeux m'ont changé, pas Cato. Toutes les nuits je revis les horreurs que j'ai vécu, je me réveille en pleurs et heureusement que Cato est là pour me consoler et me rassurer, sans lui j'irai beaucoup plus mal. Depuis que je suis revenue je comprends mieux pourquoi Haymitch passe son temps à boire, crois moi si cela pouvait me permettre d'oublier moi aussi je me mettrais à l'alcool. Je ne serais plus jamais celle que j'étais, j'ai changé quelque part entre mon tirage au sort et ma sortie, peut être lorsque j'ai tué pour la première fois ou quand j'ai vu le premier mort ou encore lorsque ma vie était en jeu, j'ai changé pour pouvoir survivre.

- Je suis désolé Katniss, je n'imaginais pas que c'était à ce point là, je sais qu'on ne peut pas oublier comme ça mais je pensais que tu t'en sortais.

- Oui je m'en sort mais uniquement grâce à Cato, ma famille aussi et le fait que j'ai toujours quelque chose à faire, ça m'évite d'y penser.

- Bon il n'est peut être pas si mauvais que ça alors puisqu'il t'est utile mais je ne lui fais pas confiance, il n'est pas de notre district. Je suis sûr qu'il s'est servie de toi, et sa stratégie a marché puisqu'il est encore en vie, m'explique-t-il.

- Tu ne crois pas que si c'était le cas il serait retourné chez lui ? Alors que là il est bloqué ici car dans son district personne ne veut le voir et lui parler à cause de ce qu'il a fait.

- Juste une erreur de parcours, il n'en a certainement parlé à personne alors ils lui en veulent.

- Bien sûr et il aurait pris la première cruche venue c'est ça ? Uniquement pour s'en sortir ? Dans ce cas explique moi pourquoi il s'est porté volontaire.

- Peut-être qu'on lui a mis la pression pour qu'il participe, tente Gale.

- Et il veut tellement vivre qu'il s'en est mis à dos tout son district ? Arrêt ton char, il n'a pas joué dans les règles à cause de moi et il n'a pas gagné à la loyal alors personne ne veut plus de lui, tu crois que c'est un choix de s'éloigner de sa famille comme ça ? Moi je ne pense pas. Et puis il ne pouvait pas savoir comment j'allais réagir, j'aurais très bien pu le tuer dès le début.

- OK tu as peut-être raison mais il ne me plaît toujours pas, même s'il est sincère.

- Tu ne serais pas jaloux quand même ? Tentais-je hésitant entre amusement et embarras.

- Jaloux ? De lui ? Il n'a rien que je veuille.

- Même pas moi ? C'est ce qu'il pense, que tu serait amoureux de moi et que tu le considères comme un rival.

- Ridicule. Si je te voulais je ferais en sorte de t'avoir, je ne lui laisserais pas de marge de manœuvre, je l'écraserais à plate couture et à la loyal en plus !

- J'en étais sûre que tu ne t'intéressais pas à moi je veux dire, je le lui ai dit mais il n'a pas voulu me croire.

- Ne crois pas que je n'y ai jamais pensé Katniss, tu es la fille qui me correspond le plus ou du moins celle que je connais le plus, on ne peux pas dire que je sois proche de beaucoup de filles, rigole-t-il. Bien sûr que j'y ai pensé mais je respecterai toujours ton choix, tu es bien avec lui, c'est le principal, on oublie le reste.

Je suis soulagée d'avoir pu parler avec lui et que nous nous soyons expliqués, je me sens mieux maintenant que tout est clair et lui aussi je crois, il semble plus à l'aise avec moi maintenant.

- Tu viendras nous voir plus souvent alors, tentais-je.

- Je vais essayer mais je ne te promets rien, je suis d'accord pour te voir toi mais je ne te promets pas de faire ami-ami avec lui.

- C'est déjà un bon début si je peux te voir. Tu viens on rentre, on a assez de viande pour nous pendant trois jours même en en apportant à la plaque.

- Alors allons y Katnip.

.

A mon retour ma mère m'attend dans le hall d'entrée, elle se tortille les mains et je ne tarde pas à comprendre pourquoi elle est stressée.

- Katniss je suis heureux de te revoir, déclare le président Snow. Enfin façon de parler. Je suis plutôt content que tu sois enfin rentrée depuis le temps que je t'attends.

- Président Snow ? Mais que faites vous ici ? Demandais-je étonnée.

- Allons dans le salon pour en parler plus confortablement qu'ici.

Il agit ici comme si c'était lui qui était chez lui et moi en visite. Il me fait signe d'entrer dans le salon où Cato nous attend déjà, assis sur le canapé, des petits gâteaux et des tasses de thé sur la table. Je vais m'asseoir juste à côté de lui, il me prend la main et nous nous tournons vers le président assis de l'autre côté de la table.

- Bien nous allons pouvoir passer aux choses sérieuses, commence-t-il. Comme vous le savez déjà Katniss je vous avais prévenu que si les districts se révoltaient ce serait vous qui en serez tenus pour responsable.

- Il y a eu une révolte ? Dans quel district ? Demandais-je paniquée.

- Aucun pour le moment mais ça ne saurait tarder si on ne fait rien. Les gens pensent que votre acte « d'amour » n'est en fait que le symbole d'une révolte à venir, ce que vous avez fait leur montre que le Capitole ne peut pas tout contrôler alors ils se disent que s'ils s'y mettent tous nous ne pourrons rien faire contre eux. Mais ils se trompent. Ils risquent de tous mourir, un autre district pourrait disparaître, menace-t-il.

- Et que pouvons nous faire pour éviter cela ? Demande Cato.

- Et bien mes conseillers et moi avons pensé que si vous passiez à la télé pour montrer que vous êtes un vrai couple alors le peuple vous croira.

- Mais ils savent que nous sommes ensemble, ripostai-je.

- Ho on s'est mal compris je crois. Moi je veux parler d'un vrai couple, vous allez annoncer votre mariage lors d'une interview, ensuite nous mettrons en place une sorte de jeu pour les gens, nous leur proposerons plusieurs robes et ils devront choisir celle que vous porterez.

- Mais vous êtes malade, nous sommes trop jeunes pour nous marier ! Explosais-je.

- Un peu de respect jeune fille, me réprimanda-t-il. Vous n'avez pas le choix de toute façon.

- Écoute Kat, je ne sais pas toi mais moi de toute façon j'espérais qu'on se marierait, pas tout de suite mais d'ici quelques années, me déclare Cato.

- Moi aussi mais pas tout de suite, nous sommes trop jeunes.

- C'est vrai que c'est précipité mais ça va nous permettre de sauver des gens, réfléchis-y.

- Je crois qu'on a déjà pensé à ma place Cato.

- J'ai l'impression que c'est une corvée pour toi de m'épouser, dit-il tristement.

- Non ! Bien sur que non mais je n'imaginais pas ça aussi rapide, je ne vais sûrement pas apprécier la chose à sa juste valeur, je suis désolée. Mais je suis d'accord.

- Merveilleux. Vos stylistes arriverons samedi prochain et vous préparer pour l'interview du soir. Bonne soirée à bientôt.

Et Snow quitta la pièce comme s'il venait seulement de choisir la couleur de sa cravate du lendemain. Ma mère entre dans la pièce, jusqu'à présent Snow l'avait laissé en dehors de la discussion, nous la mettons donc au courant.

- Je suis censée avoir donné ma bénédiction à cette histoire alors quand tu leur annonceras vos fiançailles n'hésites pas à blaguer sur le fait que tu as eu du mal à avoir mon consentement, ça fera plus réaliste. Quelle femme laisserait sa fille de 16 ans, bientôt 17, se marier ? Aucune femme saine d'esprit ça c'est sûre.

.

- D'ici quelques mois nous formerons un vrai couple, me souffle Cato le soir dans notre lit. Et dans le mariage il y a quelques engagements que l'on doit tenir.

- La fidélité avant, m'empressais-je de répondre.

- Évidemment, mais ce n'est pas celui là que j'avais en tête, je pensais plutôt au devoir conjugal, si tu vois ce que je veux dire, me murmure-t-il avant de m'embrasser dans le cou.

- Je vois que tu as l'air pressé de commencer ton engagement, répondis-je en riant alors qu'il me chatouille le ventre.

- Et je me disais qu'on pourrait prendre un peu d'avance, continu-t-il en m'enlevant ma chemise de nuit.

- Arrête Cato, ma mère pourrait nous entendre, protestai-je alors qu'il commençait à caresser ma poitrine de ses lèvres et que ses mains descendaient jusqu'à mes hanches pour m'enlever ma culotte.

- A toi d'être silencieuse alors.

.

Cinna et moi tombons dans les bras l'un de l'autre, le revoir est la seule chose positive dans toute cette mascarade. Je suis tellement contente qu'il soit à mes côtés pour ce moment, et je sais que n'importe qu'elle femme serait prête à tuer pour avoir une de ses robes pour son propre mariage alors je vais faire bonne figure et ne pas avoir la tête d'une personne condamnée à l'échafaud. Mais avant d'avoir le bonheur de passer du temps avec Cinna je dois passer entre les mains de mes préparateurs pendant au moins deux bonnes heures.

La journée est passée très vite, je suis habillée d'une magnifique robe, maquillée à la perfection et je suis à côté de Cato qui est tout aussi époustouflant. Je ne peux pas en dire autant de Snow qui se trouve à nos côtés. L'équipe de tournage est prête, les derniers réglages viennent d'être fait et le traque monte, je stresse à l'idée de cette allocution publique et des répercutions qu'elle peux avoir sur le reste des districts. Ceasar commence part prendre la parole :

- Chers téléspectateurs je suis heureux de voir revoir plus tôt que prévu. Si nous sommes ensemble ce soir c'est pour prendre des nouvelles de Cato et Katniss qui, si je ne me trompe pas ont des choses à nous apprendre ainsi que le président Snow. Bonsoir vous deux, comment allez vous ? Comment se passe ton arrivée dans ce district Cato ?

- Nous allons bien merci, répondis-je.

- Quant à moi je me suis bien acclimaté au district 12, les gens sont sympas avec moi.

- Votre famille ne vous manque pas ? S'étonne Ceasar.

- Si mais ils ne veulent plus de moi alors je n'ai pas le choix, explique Cato, sans montrer sa tristesse.

- Comment ça ? Vous êtes un vainqueur, ils devraient être fiers de vous.

- Non, pour eux je n'existe plus, je n'ai pas gagner comme il se doit, pour revenir dans mon district il aurait fallut que je tue Katniss sans scrupule. Mais je suis avec Katniss c'est tout ce qui compte.

- D'ailleurs à ce propos vous avez quelque chose à nous annoncer il me semble, enchaîne facilement Ceasar.

- Oui. Il y a quelques jours j'ai demander à Katniss de devenir ma femme et elle a acceptée.

- Toutes mes félicitations ! Quelle excellente nouvelle. Comment cela s'est-il passé ?

- Ca faisait quelques temps que j'y pensais, je me suis dit qu'après ce qu'on a traversé ensemble je suis sûr que c'est la femme de ma vie, la seule que je veux avoir à mes côtés. Alors je me suis mis en tête de convaincre d'abord sa mère.

- Et alors ? Demande Ceasar bon public.

- Alors la tâche n'a pas été facile, rigole Cato décontracté. Au début c'était un non catégorique et je la comprends nous sommes encore très jeunes mais en même temps ce qu'on a vécu nous a fait mûrir plus vite, l'arène nous fait apprécier encore plus le monde réel et les plaisirs de la vie quotidienne. Après ce non je ne me suis pas découragé, après tout dans l'arène j'en ai battu des plus coriaces, sourit Cato mais je sais à quel point c'est dur pour lui de dire ça. Alors je suis revenue la voir le lendemain et ainsi de suite avec mes arguments.

- Ho je vois, vous l'avez eu à l'usure, plaisante Ceasar.

- Peut être bien en effet, acquiesce Cato. Enfin toujours est il qu'elle a fini par me prendre au sérieux et puis le temps jouait en ma faveur, plus je passais de temps ici avec Katniss et sa famille plus sa mère pouvait voir à quel point j'étais sérieux et que j'aimais vraiment sa fille et elle a appris à me connaître. Mon charme naturel a du jouer en ma faveur, ajoute-t-il.

- Je n'en doute pas jeune homme. Et ensuite ? Je veux dire après avoir obtenu l'approbation de la mère il a fallu convaincre la fille.

- Et ça n'a pas été plus simple croyez moi.

- Au début je ne voulais pas parce qu'on est trop jeunes mais je sais aussi qu'on est fait l'un pour l'autre alors ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que cela ne se fasse. Et puis je me suis dit « après tout pourquoi pas ? Qu'est-ce qui m'empêche de me marier maintenant avec l'homme que j'aime ? » alors je lui ai dit oui. Expliquai-je. Après nous avons parlé de notre décision au président Snow, c'est pourquoi nous sommes là aujourd'hui.

- Tout d'abord je me suis dit que tout le peuple de Panem serait content de savoir ce que deviennent les vainqueurs d'hunger games et puis j'ai eu une idée pour ce mariage, commence le président Snow.

- Et quelle est cette merveilleuse idée ? Demande aimablement Ceasar.

- Puisque vous avez suivit l'histoire de Katniss et Cato depuis son début, il est tout à fait normal que vous puissiez assister à la concrétisation de leur histoire, c'est pourquoi le mariage aura lieu au Capitole et sera retransmit.

- Quelle bonne idée, s'enthousiasme le présentateur comme s'il n'était pas au courant.

- Et ce n'est pas tout. Vous avez tous voulu à un moment ou un autre intervenir dans leurs jeux, surtout lors de leur victoire pour les sortir plus tôt, alors je me suis dit que ce serait une bonne idée que de vous faire participer au choix de la robe de mariée de Katniss.

- Très bon concept président. Et comment marche-t-il ?

- C'est très simple. Cinna va créer une vingtaine de modèles qui seront mis en ligne, les téléspectateurs devront choisir leurs préférés. Les cinq premières robes seront confectionnées et Katniss les essaiera, ensuite vous n'aurez plus qu'à délibérer sur laquelle lui va le mieux, celle qu'elle devra porter lors de son mariage.

.

Après cette interview toute l'équipe est repartie au Capitole, nous laissant enfin entre nous, pour quelques temps du moins. Quinze jours plus tard Cinna mis ses modèles en ligne, les robes sont toutes plus belles les une que les autres, je suis plutôt contente de ne pas devoir choisir une de ces merveilles, cela m'arrange bien. Bizarrement tout le monde se prend de passion pour notre mariage, les votes atteignent des sommets. Aujourd'hui, après un mois de vote, l'équipe est de retour à la maison pour faire la présentation des cinq modèles retenus, modèle que Cinna a apporté et que j'ai du essayer, j'ai l'impression d'avoir fait ça toute la journée, on m'a prise en photo dans chacune d'elles. Cato a essayée de me voir dedans mais mes préparateurs montaient la garde, il n'a pas pu s'approcher de ma chambre à moins de dix pas.

- Bonsoir à tous, j'espère que vous êtes prêts à voir les robes sélectionnées, elles sont toutes époustouflantes.

Après nous avoir parlé pendant une dizaine de minutes Ceasar revint sur le sujet des robes en lançant la vidéo de mes essayages, pour une fois je me trouve ravissante, à la fin Cato me sert la main pour attirer mon attention et me montrer son sourire, puis il se penche à mon oreille et me murmure:

- Elles sont toutes superbes et quel que soit le choix du public tu seras ravissante mais ce que je vais préférer avec cette robe, c'est de te l'enlever.

- Alors Cato, que penses tu de ta future femme ?

- Elle est magnifique, ça je le savais déjà mais avec les robes de Cinna elle est époustouflante, déclare Cato des étoiles plein les yeux.

- Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi, mais que vont en penser les téléspectateurs ? C'est à vous de voter dès maintenant ! Vous avez deux mois pour vous décider ensuite il sera trop tard. Juste avant de nous quitter le président Snow voudrait vous faire une autre annonce, aussi spectaculaire que la première et qui va vous divertir tout autant, je lui laisse la parole.

- Bonsoir à tous, étant avec les gagnants des hunger games de l'année dernière j'en profite pour vous annoncer les prochains jeux, qui comme vous le savez ne sont pas n'importent lesquels, il s'agit d'une édition d'Expiation pour les 75eme hunger games. Attendez vous à encore plus de spectacle, on ne sait jamais ce que nous réserve une édition d'Expiation mais une chose est sûre ils sont toujours extraordinaire et sanglant. Nous verrons cela dans quelques mois.

* * *

qu'en pensez-vous? Comme d'habitude n'hésitez pas à faire des commentaires ^^

cette fois j'ai mis beaucoup de dialogues, ce qui n'est pas facile pour moi, j'espère que le résultat est réaliste et que cela colle à mes personnages...

je viens de commencer la suite alors ne vous attendez pas à l'avoir rapidement sauf miracle ou inspiration exceptionnelle XD

à bientôt ;-)


	3. Chapter 3

_**Les amants inattendus: chapitre 3**_

Voici la suite, un peu plus tard que je ne le souhaitais mais avec les fêtes et mes révisions de partiels j'ai fait au plus vite :-)

Merci aux lecteurs qui me laissent des reviews, ça me fait vraiment plaisir (à chaque fois ^^), merci aux lecteurs fantômes aussi, mais n'hésitez pas à changer de catégorie et à devenir un reviewer, une petite trace de votre passage fait toujours chaud au coeur...

maintenant il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne et heureuse année 2013

et bonne lecture

* * *

Chapitre 3 : PDV Cato

- Bienvenue aux 75eme hunger games, une nouvelle expiation, déclara joyeusement Effie. Les jeux ne commencent pas tout de suite, le tirage au sort n'aura lieu que la semaine prochaine. Aujourd'hui nous allons découvrir le thème de ces expiations. Le président Snow va en faire l'annonce d'ici quelques minutes.

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'appréhender ce qui va se passer, de plaindre les pauvres participants involontaires et malchanceux tirés aux sorts. On pourrait croire que comme je suis nouveau ici cela n'a pas d'importance pour moi mais c'est faux, je me suis attaché à certaines personnes, et même si ce n'était pas le cas, je ne souhaiterai ça à personne de toute façon. Je n'ai pas besoin de regarder Katniss à mes côtés pour savoir qu'elle est aussi angoissée que moi, même plus, elle s'en fait pour sa sœur qu'elle ne pourra pas défendre cette fois, et pour Gale qui est inscrit un nombre incalculable de fois. Tellement d'ailleurs que c'est surprenant qu'il n'ait pas encore été choisi. Enfin l'écran s'allume et l'hymne passe, puis apparaît l'horrible figure de Snow, notre tortionnaire personnel.

- Bonjour à tous, nous allons maintenant pouvoir découvrir l'Expiation de cette année.

Snow ouvre un coffre, prend une enveloppe sur laquelle est écrit « 75eme édition », lentement il l'ouvre faisant durer le suspense encore un peu, puis théâtralement il déclare :

- Au soixante-quinzième anniversaire, afin de rappeler aux rebelles que même les plus forts d'entre eux ne sauraient l'emporter sur le Capitole, les tributs mâles et femelles de chaque district seront moissonnés parmi les vainqueurs survivants.

Il me faut quelques secondes pour comprendre ce que cela signifie, j'ai envie de hurler ma peine et ma douleur, à la place j'attire Katniss contre moi et je l'enlace le plus fortement possible pour bien sentir sa présence à mes côtés. Personne ne dit mot, nous observant, tellement désolés pour nous mais en même temps soulagés que leurs enfants soient épargnés cette année encore.

- Nous irons ensemble cette année encore et je ferai tout pour que tu restes en vie, on va leur montrer qui nous sommes et ce que nous pouvons faire l'un pour l'autre et l'un avec l'autre, déclarais-je.

- Mais cette fois ils ne nous laisseront jamais sortir tous les deux vivants de cet enfer, déclare Katniss la gorge nouée par les sanglots qui ne sont pas encore sortis.

- Tu reviendras je ferai tout pour ça, lui promis-je bien décidé à tenir parole.

- Mais je ne veux pas te quitter.

- C'est sûr que tu préférerais que ce soit moi qui vienne avec toi beauté, déclara Haymitch en s'approchant de nous une Effie en larmes à son bras.

- Non ! Je voudrais que personne n'ait à revivre ça, répondit-elle.

- Je suis sûr que tu avais complètement oublié que je suis aussi un tribut masculin, dit-il un léger sourire aux lèvres. Il faut qu'on en parle, mais à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes.

Il nous faut peu de temps pour rejoindre notre maison, la mère de Katniss, sa sœur, Gale et Effie nous ont suivi. A peine arrivée sa mère va dans la cuisine pour préparer une petite collation.

- Je crois que si tu pars Maman ne s'en remettra pas cette fois, déclara Prim retenant à grande peine ses larmes.

- Je n'ai pas le choix Prim, je suis la seule femme, tout ce que je peux te promettre c'est de faire tout mon possible pour survivre, répondit Katniss en serrant sa sœur contre elle.

- Et moi je te promets de tout faire pour qu'elle revienne, ajoutais-je.

- Tu l'as déjà fait une fois, je te fais confiance pour recommencer, déclare-t-elle.

La mère de Prim revient de la cuisine avec un plateau plein de sandwichs, des tasses et une théière. Tout le monde s'installe dans le salon, Prim, Katniss et moi dans un canapé, Haymitch, Effie et Gale sur un autre et la mère de Katniss dans un fauteuil. Chacun prend une tasse mais personne n'en a vraiment envie, nous le faisons uniquement pour occuper nos mains et nous retrouver dans une situation que nous connaissons.

- Il faut faire des alliances, commence Haymitch. Je connais les anciens gagnants pour avoir vu leurs jeux et je suis ami avec certains, avec une alliance nous aurons plus de chance d'aller loin.

- Serait-il possible d'avoir les vidéos des anciens gagnants ? Ça pourrait être bien pour voir leur façon de combattre, ajoute Gale.

- Oui ça doit se trouver mais il vaut peut être mieux attendre que la moisson soit faite, répondit Effie, toute pâle dans sa robe jaune citron.

- Et s'entraîner, ajoutai-je. Katniss je vais faire de toi une vraie carrière, un entraînement en accéléré. Toi aussi Haymitch si tu veux.

- Pourquoi proposes-tu ça ? Demande suspicieusement Gale. Tu as l'intention de te défiler ?

- Non mais je veux parer à toute éventualité, en fait je ne sais pas s'ils me considèrent comme un gagnant du 12 ou du 2 alors peut être qu'Haymitch sera obligé de participer, expliquai-je.

- Je suis partant, de toute façon ça ne peut pas me faire de mal de me remettre en forme.

- Pour commencer arrête l'alcool, conseilla la mère de Katniss.

- C'est déjà fait, annonce Haymitch embarrassé. En fait depuis les derniers jeux je ne bois plus qu'occasionnellement.

- J'ai réussi à te faire perdre cette sale habitude, je suis fière de moi, répond Effie, un timide sourire aux lèvres.

- Il faut qu'on vous fasse sortir de là ! Le Capitole vous envoie là-bas pour se débarrasser de vous, vous êtes trop gênants, alors ils vont tout faire pour que vous soyez tués rapidement, si ce n'est pas par un candidat ce sera par une de leurs installations. Déclare Gale survolté.

- Je suis d'accord avec toi, c'est pour nous punir mais qu'est-ce qu'on peut y faire ? Demande Katniss. Nous serons bloqués là bas, le seul moyen pour qu'on reste en vie c'est de tuer tous les autres, et encore on ne reviendra pas tous les deux, ils ne le permettront pas une seconde fois.

- On peut ne pas jouer le jeu, répond Haymitch. Je connais la plupart de nos futurs adversaires, nous pouvons faire une alliance et ne tuer personne.

- Non ça ne marcherait pas, déclarais-je.

- Et pourquoi ça monsieur le défaitiste ? Intervient Gale.

- Parce que ceux de mon district, et les autres carrières aussi d'ailleurs, n'accepteront jamais. Nous sommes entraînés pour ça et c'est le déshonneur si on ne se bat pas, je suis bien placé pour le savoir.

- On fera sans eux alors, nous n'avons qu'à former nous même une équipe, avec des personnes de confiance.

- OK mais et après ? Je veux dire, c'est bien de ne tuer personne, mais ce n'est pas un camp de vacances, si on ne tue personne les juges nous attaqueront jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste plus qu'un, intervint Katniss.

- On en revient à ce que je disais, il faut qu'on vous sorte de cette arène, répliqua Gale.

- Dans ce cas j'ai deux questions pour toi : comment ? Et après ? Si on arrive à les sortir et qu'on revient ensuite ici ils sauront où nous trouver donc on n'aura qu'un petit sursis avant qu'ils ne viennent nous régler notre compte, dit Effie.

Personne ne trouva à répliquer après ça, le silence se fit pendant que chacun essayait de trouver la réponse qui nous sortirait de ce cauchemar.

- Dis Katniss tu m'avais bien parlé de deux filles qui se rendaient au district 13 il y a quelques mois ? On peut faire comme elles, proposa Gale.

- Mais le district 13 a été complètement détruit il y a plusieurs années de ça, contra la mère de Katniss.

- Pas exactement, répondit Haymitch.

- C'est pourtant pas ce que tu m'as dit quand je t'ai rapporté ma rencontre avec ces filles, répond Katniss agressivement.

- Je t'ai dit ça parce qu'à ce moment là je n'avais rien de concret sur ce district et que je ne voyais pas à quoi ça pouvait nous servir de toute façon. Mais depuis j'ai fait des recherches quand j'étais au Capitole.

- Et pourquoi étais-tu au Capitole ? Interroge la mère de Katniss.

- Pour voir Effie, répond-il embarrassé. Donc je disais que j'avais fait quelques recherches. Je connais quelqu'un qui peut entrer sans problème dans les bureaux des plus hauts placés. Alors quand je lui ai parlé du district 13 et de la rencontre de Katniss avec les filles qui s'y rendaient, il m'a dit que dans un des bureaux il y avait des dossiers sur le 13 et qu'il allait fouiller un peu. Il est venu me voir quelques jours plus tard avec des révélations, le Capitole nous cache plein de choses, notamment que le district 13 est toujours là mais plus en surface. Quand ils se sont rebellés les habitants du 13 se cachaient en même temps sous le sol, dans une sorte de grand bunker, de peur que le Capitole lance une de ses bombes. Ce qui a été le cas d'ailleurs. Et depuis le Capitole sait qu'ils sont là mais ne fait rien contre eux, ils ont passé une sorte de marché : le Capitole ne les tue pas s'ils restent dans leur coin et font les morts.

- Wahou, la voilà notre porte de sortie, il faut que l'on rejoigne le district 13, intervint pour la première fois Prim.

- OK admettons. Mais il faut nous faire sortir de l'arène, dit Katniss.

- Pour ça il faut que nous fassions des alliances avec les autres districts, ils pourront sûrement nous aider, proposais-je.

- Et pour sortir il faut qu'on arrive à casser la bulle de force autour de l'arène, ensuite je pense que si nous « empruntons » un hovercraft on peut vous faire sortir par les airs et rejoindre le 13 sans trop de problème.

- Dans ce cas j'ai deux nouvelles questions comment casser la bulle et comment retrouver le 13 s'il est sous terre ? Demanda Effie.

- Chaque chose en son temps ma puce, déclare Haymitch à notre plus grande surprise. Je pense que pour la bulle il faudrait la faire exploser donc cela veut dire une alliance avec le district des bombes. Ensuite ce sera à cette personne de trouver comment faire, un de mes amis saurait très bien comment si prendre mais il faudrait déjà qu'il soit tiré au sort, il ne sera jamais volontaire pour ça. Et pour trouver le 13 il faut trouver l'ancienne ville, enfin ce qu'il en reste, ensuite ils nous trouveront sûrement.

- Je me sens mieux maintenant qu'on a un plan, déclare Katniss.

- Je ne voudrais pas qu'on me prenne vraiment pour un défaitiste mais on fait quoi pour les gens du district ? Interrogeai-je.

- Comment ça ?

- Ça m'étonnerai qu'ils nous laissent partir sans rien faire, s'ils ne nous capturent pas ils s'en prendront sûrement au district pour se venger.

- Il faut évacuer.

- Oui mais les gens ne voudront pas nous suivre, dit la mère de Katniss.

- A nous de les convaincre et ensuite de les guider jusqu'au 13.

.

Une semaine pour leur apprendre ce que j'ai appris en plusieurs années d'entraînement intensif est beaucoup trop court, tout ce que j'ai réussi à faire c'est leur donner des courbatures et leur montrer à quel point ils ne sont pas sportifs. En seulement une semaine je savais très bien que je ne pourrai rien faire, il aurait fallut un miracle pour cela mais je ne pouvais pas rester les bras croisés, il fallait que je tente quelque chose, que j'essaie.

Le tirage au sort à lieu dans quelques minutes, ce n'est pas Effie que s'en charge cette année, cela la touche de trop prêt alors elle a demandé à être remplacée. Un homme d'une quarantaine d'année se tient sur l'estrade, en costume violet, maquillé à outrance, il s'approche du micro, tapote dessus pour vérifier le son puis commence :

- Bonjour à tous, aujourd'hui j'ai l'honneur et le privilège de procéder au tirage au sort du district 12 qui malheureusement ne laisse pas beaucoup de suspense. Nous allons commencer par les dames.

Il plonge sa main dans le bocal à sa droite qui ne contient qu'un seul papier qu'il déplie lentement avant d'annoncer :

- Katniss Everdeen.

Je me tourne vers Katniss pour voir si elle tient le choc, elle me fait un petit sourire, me pose un léger baiser sur la joue puis se dirige vers l'estrade. J'ai le cœur lourd de la voir partir loin de moi, elle par contre est très calme, elle n'a pas l'intention de donner plus de spectacle que nécessaire au Capitole.

- Bien, maintenant nous allons appeler le concurrent masculin, encore une fois il n'y a pas de choix. Haymitch Abernathy.

- Je me porte volontaire comme tribut, déclarais-je comme je l'avais prévu.

- Désolé jeune homme mais cela n'est pas possible, il faut être un vainqueur du district 12 pour participer.

- Mais c'est le cas. J'ai gagné l'année dernière et je vis dans le 12, répliquais-je, redoutant le pire.

- Vous êtes un gagnant du 2, vous ne pouvez donc pas participer. Messieurs dames voici vos tributs, Katniss Everdeen et Haymitch Abernathy, applaudissez les bien fort.

Personne ne fit un mouvement, la place est silencieuse et on voit bien que ce présentateur est mal à l'aise. Des pacificateurs entraînent Katniss et Haymitch à l'intérieur de la mairie, endroit où la famille pourra leur rendre visite. Je n'y vais pas tout de suite, la maman de Katniss et Prim y vont les premières, moi je vais voir Gale en premier, il faut que nous ayons une petite conversation. Je l'attrape par le bras et le tire un peu à l'écart.

- Écoute Gale, je sais que tu ne m'aimes pas des masses mais pour le bien de Katniss il va falloir que l'on s'entraide, qu'on bosse ensemble en mettant de côté nos différents.

- Je m'en doute et je vais faire ce que je peux pour ça jusqu'à ce qu'on les sorte de là, me répond froidement Gale.

- D'accord. Mais pourquoi tu ne m'aimes pas ? Je ne t'ai rien fait, ou pas intentionnellement au tout cas.

- Comme je l'ai dit à Katniss je ne te fais pas confiance, elle dit que tu es sincère et que tu l'aimes vraiment mais je reste persuadé que tu t'es servi d'elle pour sortir vivant de ce jeu.

- Quoi ? Mais c'est du n'importe quoi !

- C'est aussi ce qu'elle m'a dit. Alors c'est simple, je ne te porte pas vraiment dans mon cœur mais Katniss t'aime alors pour lui faire plaisir je resterai sage. Mais si tu la fais souffrir je te tombe dessus et crois moi tu t'en voudras de lui avoir fait du mal, me menace-t-il.

- Ne t'inquiète pas alors, tu n'auras jamais à jouer les gros bras avec moi. Et tu sais quoi ? Ça me rassure de savoir que Katniss à un ami aussi dévoué près d'elle. Mais je te retourne ta promesse : fais lui du mal et je te refais le portrait. Bon maintenant tu m'excuseras mais je dois trouver un moyen d'accompagner Katniss au Capitole.

- Je croyais que tu restais ici avec moi pour organiser l'évasion ? Je vois qu'on ne peut pas te faire confiance, crache Gale.

- Je reviendrai dès qu'ils seront entrés dans l'arène, essais de trouver une excuse pour me faire revenir dans le district. Je ne t'abandonne pas pour aller me promener mais pour soutenir Katniss et Haymitch, pour voir avec qui ils font des alliances pour savoir qui nous devrons sauver en plus. Je te rejoints après et on coordonnera les deux évasions à ce moment là.

- Ok on fait comme ça, aller va jouer au chevalier servant.

.

Pour accompagner Katniss j'ai ma petite idée mais pour cela je ne sais pas à qui je dois m'adresser, le plus haut placé ici c'est le maire alors je vais commencer par lui. J'attends devant son bureau depuis environ 5 minutes lorsqu'il accepte de me recevoir dans son bureau, il sourit, semble avenant mais on voit bien qu'il n'est pas très à l'aise et qu'il se demande ce que je vais bien pouvoir lui demander.

- Bonjour Monsieur Undersee, je suis désolé de vous déranger mais j'aimerai vous demander un service.

- Et bien jeune homme je vous écoute mais je ne peux rien vous promettre, me dit le maire en me faisant signe de m'asseoir.

- En fait je voudrai accompagner Katniss et Haymitch au Capitole.

- Ho je vois, mais vous n'êtes pas un tribut donc vous ne pouvez pas y aller, je suis désolé Cato.

- Mais je me disais, vu qu'ils n'ont pas de mentor, il leur en faut un, et je suis le seul ancien joueur présent ici.

- C'est vrai que sans mentor un tribut quelconque ne peut pas aller bien loin. Mais Katniss n'est pas un tribut comme un autre, les gens l'adorent et Haymitch est un brave gars qui sait se débrouiller dans n'importe quelle situation.

- C'était peut-être le cas il y a 25 ans mais maintenant Haymitch n'est plus en forme, il a pris du poids et a perdu toute son agilité, il aura besoin d'un sponsor à un moment ou un autre. Pour ce qui est de Katniss je ne peux pas la laisser seule et rester ici en me tournant les pouces, je sais que je peux l'aider d'une façon ou d'une autre, et ma présence l'aidera déjà beaucoup. Et puis ce n'est pas juste qu'ils soient les seuls sans mentors pour les aider et les conseiller, argumentai-je.

- Ce n'est pas faux, et puis après tout tu es citoyen du 12 maintenant, sans oublier le seul ancien candidat disponible. Je vais m'arranger pour que tu puisses aller au Capitole avec eux.

- Merci beaucoup Monsieur Undersee, le remerciai-je très satisfait. Au revoir, je vais me préparer.

- Au revoir Cato, et faites du bon travail.

.

Le trajet en train fut calme, nous avons regardé les moissons des autres tributs, Haymitch était tour à tour attristé de retrouver ses amis et inquiet en voyant les brutes de certains districts comme le mien pour ne citer que lui. Pendant tout le trajet Effie est restée blottie contre Haymitch, comme Katniss l'était avec moi, c'est vraiment dommage que le moment où Haymitch trouve enfin de quoi être heureux coïncide avec celui où il retourne faire face à la mort. A notre arrivée en gare nous restons assis jusqu'au bout alors que sur le quai les gens se pressent pour nous voir. Nous descendons main dans la main, regardant droit devant nous et ignorant la foule amassée autour de nous, scandant nos prénoms. Ça fait bizarre de se retrouver à nouveau dans l'immeuble des tributs, en le quittant pour entrer dans l'arène nous pensions ne jamais le revoir, nous aurions préféré ne jamais le revoir. Nos équipes de préparation nous rejoignent dans notre salon, Cinna arrive est prend aussitôt Katniss dans ses bras sans un mot. Puis ses préparateurs en font autant à grand renfort de larmes et de plaintes.

Ce soir aura lieu la présentation, le défilé des tributs. En voyant la robe de Katniss je m'attendais à quelque chose de plus flamboyant, pour continuer sur la lancée de l'année dernière, bien rappeler qui elle est. Mais non, cette année Cinna fait plutôt dans le sombre, sobre, comme s'il voulait punir les habitants du Capitole de ne rien avoir fait pour empêcher ces jeux alors même qu'ils se disent attachés à nous.

- Et surtout n'oublie pas : pas de sourire ni de signe. Tu restes digne et droite en regardant droit devant toi. Tu les ignores car ils n'ont rien fait pour toi, c'est ta façon de protester, explique Cinna.

Katniss se contente d'un petit hochement de tête puis nous prenons l'ascenseur pour rejoindre les autres pour le défilé. Alors que je discute avec Haymitch un peu plus loin j'aperçois Katniss près des chevaux de son attelage, un très beau jeune homme à moitié nu à côté d'elle. Je fronce les sourcils, m'excuse auprès de Haymitch et la rejoint. En arrivant près d'elle je fais comme si le gars en question n'était pas là et je la prends par la taille avant de me tourner vers lui.

- Bonjour Cato, moi c'est Finnick, du district 4, je suis content de te rencontrer.

- Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir en dire autant, répondis-je.

- Cato ! Finnick est un ami de Haymitch, tu ne peux pas lui parler comme ça, qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Me demande Katniss.

- Je pense que j'ai compris ma belle, il est jaloux qu'un autre homme que lui à moitié nu de surcroît, s'approche de toi, c'est tout, affirme-t-il un grand sourire accroché à ses lèvres.

- Cato tu recommences. Ça suffit c'est ridicule cette jalousie mal placée.

- Excuse moi, je me méfie c'est tout.

- Tu ne me fais pas confiance plutôt, dit-elle tristement.

- J'ai confiance en toi, mais pas en lui. Mais je vais me maîtriser ne t'inquiète pas, tu ne remarqueras rien.

Nous ne pouvons pas commencer une discussion civilisée que les organisateurs demandent aux tributs de monter sur les chariots, le défilé commence. Je les regarde sur le grand écran en coulisse, Katniss est magnifique malgré son visage sévère, tenant la main de Haymitch comme elle avait tenu celle de Peeta l'année précédente. Haymitch est aussi sérieux qu'elle ce qui étonne les spectateurs, s'attendant sûrement à le voir saoul ou qu'il fasse le pitre comme d'habitude. Les gens essaient d'attirer leur attention, leur lancent des fleurs et leur envoient des baisers. Mais rien n'y fait ils ne se tournent pas vers eux, sorte de protestation muette, je suis fier d'eux. Après le discours de Snow nous retournons dans notre suite, nous nous couchons presque aussitôt, demain commence l'entraînement.

Mais une fois au lit je ne peux pas m'empêcher de prendre Katniss dans mes bras et de l'embrasser, j'ai tellement peur de la perdre. J'étais persuadé de pouvoir passer toute ma vie à ses cotés, que le pire était derrière nous mais loin de là. Nous allons avoir encore beaucoup d'épreuves avant de pouvoir vivre tranquillement ensemble et peut être même que cela n'arrivera jamais. Devoir la laisser partir seule dans cette arène me tue à petit feu, je suis sûr que si je devais entrer avec elle je me sentirais mieux car je pourrais la protéger si besoin, je ne me trouverais pas derrière un écran sans pouvoir rien faire. Je me sens tellement impuissant. Au moins lors de nos premiers jeux j'avais pu faire quelque chose pour prolonger sa survie, j'étais son principal adversaire mais en même temps son plus précieux allié puisque je ne voulais pas la tuer.

Grâce à elle je ne suis plus le même, j'ai appris à aimer, à m'ouvrir aux autres, à me soucier d'eux. Elle fait ressortir tout ce qu'il y a de meilleur en moi, ce qui n'était pas gagné au début, j'ai grandi entouré mais seul, pas de manifestations d'affection, de mots gentils, dans le district 2 on ne montre pas son attachement à un enfant de peur que celui ci ne meurt lors des jeux. C'est pour ça qu'on nous entraîne sans relâche, pour qu'on soit prêt au moment venu. L'affection des parents se voit seulement lorsque l'on a passé l'âge de participer aux hunger games, lorsqu'ils sont sûr qu'ils vont nous garder près d'eux. Je pensais que c'était partout pareil mais j'ai tout de suite vu que dans le 12 c'est plutôt l'inverse. Les parents sont très proches de leurs enfants, ils leurs témoignent de l'amour, ils profitent d'eux tant qu'ils le peuvent encore, en plus, dans ce district les hunger games ne sont pas la seule chose qui menace les enfants, la famine et le froid font encore plus de victimes.

Katniss remue doucement à mes côtés, je ne sais pas comment elle a fait pour s'endormir aussi vite tout en sachant ce qui l'attend. Il est temps que j'en fasse autant, demain s'annonce être une rude journée.

.

Normalement je ne devrais pas descendre à l'entraînement avec Katniss et Haymitch mais je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Quand nous arrivons une grande partie des participants sont déjà sur place, je repère Brutus parmi eux et lui fais un signe qu'il ne me retourne pas, pourtant nous nous connaissons depuis toujours, c'est un ami de mon père. Pendant qu'Haymitch va dire bonjour à des connaissances Katniss et moi allons nous asseoir mais bien vite nous sommes rejoints par Johanna Mason du district 7 mais alors qu'elle allait parler un des juges apparaît et nous dit que l'entraînement va commencer. Avant de sortir il me voit et vient vers moi :

- Cato tu vas devoir sortir, tu n'es pas autorisé à rester pour les entraînements, trouve toi une autre occupation.

Je reste sans voix. Je suis venu ici pour être avec Katniss le plus possible et l'aider à chercher du soutien auprès des autres concurrents et je me retrouve mis à la porte.

- T'inquiète pas beau blond je m'occupe d'elle, me glisse Finnick avant que je ne sorte.

J'aurai vraiment aimé lui coller mon poing avant de sortir mais je ne veux pas faire de scandale alors je sors calmement et me retrouve à vadrouiller dans l'immeuble sans savoir quoi faire. Au détour d'un couloir je tombe sur Cinna, le préparateur de Katniss, il a l'air surpris de me trouver là.

- Salut Cato, pourquoi n'es-tu pas avec Katniss à son entraînement ?

- Parce que justement c'est l'entraînement qui est interdit au public, ce que je suis apparemment.

- Ho je n'y avais pas du tout pensé. Que vas-tu faire à la place ?

- Je ne sais pas encore. J'ai des choses à faire mais je ne sais pas par où commencer.

- Viens avec moi dans un coin tranquille pour qu'on puisse parler plus librement.

Il m'entraîne à sa suite à travers tout un dédale de couloir puis s'arrête devant une porte, sûrement celle de ses appartements.

- Que cherches-tu exactement ? Tu peux me faire confiance je ne dirais rien à personne et peut être que je peux t'aider.

Je suis sûr de pouvoir lui faire confiance, Katniss le tient en haute estime, elle le considère comme un de ses amis, je ferais mieux d'en faire autant alors je lui raconte tout.

- Je vois. Pour les alliés je pense que tu peux faire confiance à Haymitch pour en trouver, il connaît toutes les personnes présentes et sait à qui il peut donner une chance ou non. Disons que pour mener votre entreprise à bien il vous faut un hovercraft.

- Oui et c'est ça le plus dur. Où le trouver ? A qui faire confiance pour le piloter sans rien dire à personne et nous emmener on ne sait où exactement ? Je ne sais pas comment trouver des personnes de confiance au Capitole alors que je ne connais personne et que je les méprise, je n'en imagine pas un seul nous venir en aide.

- Et qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire selon toi ? Me demande-t-il un peu irrité.

- Mais je ne te considère pas vraiment comme un de ces ploucs du Capitole, je sais que tu n'es pas comme eux.

- Mais qui te dit qu'il n'y a pas des personnes comme moi dehors ?

- Je ne sais pas. Imagine que je me trompe et que je demande de l'aide à la mauvaise personne qui va ensuite tout balancer. Je ne peux qu'imaginer les conséquences d'une telle chose et crois moi ce serait pas beau à voir.

- Mais si tu avais quelqu'un sous la main qui pouvait te dire à qui te fier ? Tu sais je ne suis peut être qu'un styliste mais contrairement à la plupart, quand j'ai vu ce qui se passait dans les districts je me suis dit qu'il fallait faire changer les choses, je ne vois pas les hunger games comme de la simple distraction, pour moi c'est un massacre qui n'a pas lieu d'être. Alors si pour faire arrêter tout ça je dois devenir hors la loi et m'associer aux districts je suis avec toi. Et je suis sûr que je peux te trouver deux trois personnes qui partagent mon avis.

- Ce serait vraiment fantastique Cinna. Qui allons nous voir ? Demandais-je convaincu et pêt à partir sonner aux portes.

- Toi tu restes ici, les gens que je vais rencontrer me font confiance mais je ne suis pas sûr qu'ils parleront devant toi, je pense qu'ils seront méfiants.

- Mais je sers à quoi au juste ? Je suis venu pour ne pas rester les bras croisés mais c'est pire que si j'étais resté au district !

- Pauvre petit Cato, on dirait un gosse qu'on vient de priver d'un de ses jouets, rigole à mes dépends Cinna.

.

Finalement ma présence ici n'était pas nécessaire, je crois que j'ai sur-évalué mon importance. Pendant les quatre jours suivants le même schéma se reproduit : je tente d'entrer à l'entraînement, je me fais refouler, je vais voir Cinna, il discute un peu avec moi puis il me met à la porte pour voir ses contacts. Mais aujourd'hui je sais que je vais faire quelque chose, c'est l'interview de Katniss et je compte bien être présent, même si c'est seulement dans les gradins. Katniss n'aime toujours pas prendre la parole en public alors je serai là pour la soutenir ce soir. Mais avant cela je compte bien passer le maximum de temps avec elle, même durant sa préparation, tant pis.

- Non Cato, tu n'entres pas, me repousse Cinna alors que je suis Katniss dans la pièce dans laquelle elle va essayer ses vêtements.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- C'est moi qui décide et je ne veux pas t'avoir dans mes pattes toute la journée.

- C'est pas juste ! Tu peux pas me faire ça, pas encore ! m'exclamais-je.

- Si je peux, la preuve.

Et il me claque la porte au nez. Je l'aimais bien mais maintenant je hais ce mec. Et cela empire au file de la journée, il m'interdit tout contact avec Katniss, pour je ne sais quelle raison idiote. Je décide donc d'aller me préparer pour l'interview puis je rejoins la salle. Je profite qu'il n'y a personne pour m'installer au premier rang, le premier qui vient me déranger va amèrement le regretter, je suis capable de passer mes nerfs sur le pauvre inconscient. Mais heureusement personne ne vient me voir, ils me regardent mais n'osent pas avancer, je crois qu'ils savent ce qui les attend s'ils s'approchent. L'interview commence, je n'y prête que très peu d'attention, toujours à ruminer mes sombres pensées. Mais quand le nom de Katniss est prononcé j'écoute attentivement, elle arrive, magnifique dans sa robe de mariée, j'en reste bouche bée, ce qui la fait sourire lorsqu'elle me voit.

- Katniss vous êtes resplendissante ma chère, l'accueille Ceasar.

- Merci. Cette robe est celle qui a remporté le concours, je voulais que vous puissiez me voir la porter malgré les circonstances.

- Merci de cette généreuse attention, cela nous touche tous beaucoup. Nous attendions votre mariage avec impatience vous savez, dit Ceasar.

- Pas autant que moi je pense.

- Mais où est Cato ? Je m'attendais à le voir à vos côtés, déclare Ceasar.

- Il est dans le public. Il m'a accompagné au Capitole mais malheureusement nous n'avons pas pu nous voir beaucoup, dit-elle avec tristesse.

- Mais enfin Cato, venez nous rejoindre.

Je ne perds pas une seconde, me lève et grimpe sur l'estrade. Je n'ai d'yeux que pour Katniss, elle se lève et me rejoint, je la sers contre mon torse.

- Vous avez l'air surpris Cato.

- Ho oui, toute la journée son styliste m'a empêché de l'approcher, je ne savais pas qu'elle porterait sa robe ce soir.

- On voulait te faire la surprise, me sourit-elle. Mais j'ai bien cru que tu allais étrangler Cinna quand il t'a mis à la porte, rigole-t-elle.

- Je vais profiter de votre présence Cato pour vous demander comment vous réagissez à ces nouveaux hunger games, reprend Ceasar très professionnel.

- Je prends ces jeux comme une sorte de trahison de la part des habitants du Capitole.

A ces mots le public s'agite et commence à parler, je ne reprends la parole que lorsqu'ils se sont calmés.

- Voyez vous j'ai toujours entendu dire que le Capitole aimait les vainqueurs, qu'ils étaient en quelque sorte des amis. Et c'est ce que j'ai ressenti l'année dernière à notre sortie. Nous étions acclamés, tout le monde voulait discuter avec nous, j'aimais cette ambiance de camaraderie. Mais je me rends compte que finalement ce n'est pas le cas. Vous avez aimé nous voir souffrir, vous nous avez applaudi pour notre réussite, mais quand le sort s'acharne sur nous, aucun d'entre vous n'a fait quoi que ce soit pour nous tirer de là. Je ne sais pas ce que j'imaginais, naïvement je m'attendais peut-être à ce que vous protestiez au moins un peu, que vous protestiez pour ne pas nous renvoyer dans cet enfer, mais non, rien.

- Vous êtes dur avec nous, nous ne pouvons rien y faire, le jeu en a décidé ainsi, se défend Ceasar.

- Peut-être mais mettez vous à notre place et imaginez ce que l'on peut ressentir ne serait-ce qu'un instant, continue Katniss. Nous pensions que le pire était derrière nous, que nous pouvions enfin être heureux ensemble et mener une vie normale. Nous n'avons eu aucun répit, et nous revoilà devant vous comme il y a un an. Pas que je pense que ce soit mieux pour les autres, cela a dû être un choc pour eux aussi, eux qui vous connaissez depuis de nombreuses années pour certains.

Plus un seul cil de sec dans la salle, nous les avons tous touchés. Même Ceasar ne sait pas quoi dire.

- C'est vrai que nous n'avons eu aucun répit, très peu de moments heureux ensembles et là que nous allions nous marier et fonder notre famille ce n'est plus possible. Maintenant je n'ai plus qu'à espérer que tu t'en sortiras et que je retrouverai les deux personnes qui compte le plus au monde pour moi.

Katniss me regarde les yeux ronds, elle ne s'y attendait pas à celle là.

- Vous attendez un bébé ? Demande Ceasar incrédule, se demandant s'il a bien compris.

- Oui mais je viens de l'apprendre tout récemment alors je ne comptais pas vous l'annoncer aujourd'hui, surtout avec ce qui m'attend dès demain, répond Katniss.

Des murmures de protestation montent dans l'assemblée, les gens sont touchés par notre sort et ce qui pourrait arriver à ce petit être innocent, ironique quand on pense qu'ils n'hésitent pas à envoyer des enfants à la mort pour se divertir. Après cette annonce notre temps de parole se termine dans le silence. Je me lève, tends la main à Katniss, nous nous approchons du bord pour les saluer.

- Tourne pour moi ma belle, montre leur à quel point tu es magnifique dans ta robe.

Et c'est ce qu'elle fait, comme l'année précédente. Des étincelles jaillissent de partout, le bas de la robe s'embrase, elle se transforme au fur et à mesure qu'elle tourne, et le public pousse de petits cris de peur et de surprise. De blanche la robe devient noire, comme une robe de deuil, mais en plumes. Lorsqu'elle lève les bras pour voir le résultat je comprends ce que Cinna a fait, il l'a transformée en geai moqueur, elle est un symbole à elle toute seule. C'est ce moment que choisirent les autres concurrents pour nous rejoindre sur scène, s'alignant à nos côtés. Haymitch à côté de Katniss lui prend la main, j'en fais autant avec la femme sur ma droite. Finalement nous nous tenons tous par la main, une première aux hunger games, tous unis pour faire face au Capitole.

.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de dire que j'étais enceinte ? Tu es fou ?

- Je sais pas, ça m'est venu comme ça. Mais ça te donne un avantage, les gens vont commencer à protester, à se liguer contre le Capitole, et en même temps peut être que tu auras plus de sponsors, les gens s'attendrissent tous devant un petit bout de chou.

- C'est vrai mais tu aurais pu me prévenir quand même, bougonne-t-elle.

- Ha oui et quand ? On se voit très peu et en plus comme je te l'ai dis je n'y avais pas réfléchis avant. Aller vient on va se coucher.

- Mais j'ai mieux en tête que dormir mon cher. Tu as parlé d'enfant, il serait donc temps de le concevoir tu ne crois pas ? Me réplique-t-elle malicieusement.

- Je suis tout à toi mon cœur. Allons nous entraîner.

J'ouvre la porte de notre chambre et l'attire en même temps dans mes bras, j'ai envie de profiter du fait que nous sommes seuls, que sa mère ou pire sa sœur ne risquent pas d'entrer dans la chambre ou d'entendre quoi que ce soit, et je ne veux surtout pas penser que c'est peut être la dernière fois. Vorace elle se jette sur mes lèvres et me plaque contre la porte, très entreprenante ce soir. Elle déboutonne tant bien que mal ma chemise, arrachant les boutons récalcitrants puis s'occupe de ma ceinture, je me retrouve bien vite nu devant elle alors qu'elle porte encore sa robe, mais pas pour longtemps. Alors qu'elle me fait un suçon dans le cou je baisse la fermeture de sa robe qui glisse le long de son corps, elle ne porte pas de soutient-gorge, seulement une affriolante petite culotte en dentelle. Je l'attrape juste sous les fesses, elle enroule ses jambes autour de ma taille pendant que je la porte jusqu'au lit où je l'allonge délicatement. Elle me retient contre elle et frotte son bassin contre mon érection grandissante, je glisse ma bouche jusqu'à sa poitrine ou je titille, embrasse et mordille un de ses tétons avant de passer au suivant, la faisant se cambrer et gémir doucement, d'autant plus que ma main caresse sensuellement sa cuisse. Je décale cette dernière jusqu'à sa culotte, frottant son sexe à travers le tissu.

- Cato arrête de jouer, je te veux tout de suite, arrête de me faire languir.

Comment rester insensible à une telle demande ? Je fais descendre sa culotte lentement le long de ses jambes, puis je reviens sur son centre que je caresse tout aussi lentement, la faisant gémir de frustration et de plaisir mêlés. Puis j'exécute sa demande et entre brusquement en elle, la faisant hoqueter de surprise. Je commence un va et vient lent pour la laisser s'habituer à moi puis n'en pouvant plus de ce rythme insoutenable j'accélère sous les encouragements et suppliques de ma chérie. Bien vite ses propos deviennent incohérents, mes coup de reins désordonnés, nos souffles se précipitent, nos gémissements augmentent, plus rien n'existe à part nous, notre plaisir et notre jouissante toute proche.

.

J'aurais aimé que le réveil soit aussi magique que notre couché, plein de promesse, mais malheureusement la réalité me rattrape, dans quelques heures je serai seul et je la regarderai se battre pour survivre.

- A quoi tu penses Cato ? Me demande ma belle endormie.

- A ce qui nous attend. Je te promets, je vais faire tout mon possible pour te sortir le plus vite possible de cet enfer.

- Au fait je ne t'ai pas demandé où tu en étais pour l'hovercraft et l'organisation de notre évasion.

- Pour l'hovercraft Cinna s'en charge. D'après ce qu'il m'a laissé entendre il pourrait me trouver un hovercraft et une ou deux personnes pour le piloter, je compte bien avoir la confirmation aujourd'hui. Et toi, tu en es où avec tes alliés ?

- C'est fait. Wiress et Beetee du 3, Haymitch m'a assuré que Beetee était un génie de l'explosion et pourra se charger de la barrière de protection. On a aussi choisi Finnick du district 4.

- L'espèce de crétin mannequin qui se croit irrésistible et drôle ?

- Ho tu es jaloux, mais c'est vrai il y a de quoi quand même, un beau gosse aussi bien foutu je comprends ton inquiétude mais tu ne risques rien je n'aime que toi, me dit-elle avant de m'embrasser.

- J'espère bien. Et c'est tout ?

- Haymitch insiste pour que Johanna Mason fasse partie de l'expédition alors j'ai fini par accepter même si je ne l'aime pas. Et il y a aussi Mags la grand-mère du 4.

- Quand tu parles du Johanna tu veux parler de la sublime fille au corps de rêve avec un humour décapant ? Mais ne t'inquiète pas ma chérie je n'aime que toi, lui retournais-je sa réplique très fier de moi.

- Ha ah c'est hilarant monsieur le comique.

- Bon revenons au sujet principal. Tu crois qu'on peut faire confiance à leurs districts ? Ils pourraient être un bon soutien.

- D'après eux oui mais il vaut mieux ne pas trop compter la dessus, si on en parle à autant de monde il risque d'y avoir des fuites et le projet pourrait tomber à l'eau.

- Tu as raison, nous aurons assez à faire avec le 12 sans se préoccuper des autres. Donc on fait comme on a dit et tout devrait bien se passer sans problèmes.

- Finalement tu retournes au district ou pas ?

- Je ne crois pas, à moins que Gale ait besoin de moi, il ne devrait pas tarder à me contacter après le début des jeux.

- En parlant des jeux il serait peut être temps que je me prépare, viens allons manger.

.

Juste après le petit déjeuner je l'ai accompagné avec Cinna jusqu'au tube de lancement et juste après nos adieux déchirants Cinna et moi sommes allés dans la pièce principale, sous l'arène, dans laquelle il y a un grand écran pour que les stylistes puissent voir les débuts de leurs protégés. Quoi de pire pour la fille du feu que de se retrouver entourée d'eau ? Et j'ai une grande surprise : je pensais que puisque qu'ils se connaissaient tous avant ils hésiteraient à se combattre mais pas du tout : les corps tombent, le sang gicle et des cœurs arrêtent de battre, une véritable hécatombe. Je ne quitte cette pièce que quand je suis sûr que Katniss a survécu à cette première journée et qu'elle est relativement en sécurité avec ses alliés. Seulement à ce moment je rejoins le Capitole où je monte directement dans notre chambre pour suivre les jeux tout en attendant le coup de téléphone de Gale et la visite de Cinna. Ce dernier arrive un peu moins d'une heure plus tard alors que Katniss et ses amis cherchent de quoi se nourrir ainsi qu'un endroit ou dormir.

- Ils s'en sortent plutôt bien jusqu'à présent, commente Cinna.

- Oui mais pour combien de temps ? J'espère que tu es venu me dire que tu as trouvé quelqu'un, lui répondis-je.

- C'est le cas, Mitch a accepté de nous aider, il se tient prêt, dès que tu as besoin de lui tu me le dis et il arrive aussitôt à la base de décollage prêt à partir.

- Génial Cinna, tu t'en es sorti comme un chef, le complimentais-je. Et qui est ce Mitch ?

- Un ami d'enfance en qui j'ai toute confiance et avec qui je partage beaucoup d'idées, notamment celle des hunger games qui devraient être supprimés. Il y a trois ans il est entré au service du Capitole comme pilote d'hovercraft et quand je lui ai parlé de notre projet il a accepté sans hésiter.

- Dis lui de se tenir prêt alors. Mais nous allons attendre quelques jours, le temps que le district 12 soit évacué.

J'allais ajouter quelque chose lorsque le téléphone sonna. Je me précipite dessus pour répondre.

- Oui ?

- C'est Gale. Il faut absolument que tu rentres tout de suite au district, la mère de Katniss ne va pas bien du tout, je pense que tu pourrais lui être utile, la rassurer.

- Je pars dès que possible. Sinon tout se passe bien ?

- Ça peut aller, de nombreuses familles nous soutiennent mais environ autant ne sont au courant de rien. Une fois que tu seras arrivés on pourra prévenir tout le monde.

- J'arrive.

Et je raccroche sans plus de cérémonie. Cinna me regarde l'air très intrigué.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- La mère de Katniss ne va pas bien, je retourne au district. Je t'appelle si besoin, tiens toi prêt.

.

Le trajet en hovercraft me semble interminable alors qu'il ne dure que trois heures mais enfin je me retrouve à la maison. Gale devait m'attendre car à peine descendu je le vois qui vient vers moi.

- Enfin te voilà, m'accueille-t-il.

- Bonjour Gale, moi aussi je suis content de te revoir, je vais bien merci de t'en soucier. Tu sais ce qu'il m'a fallut pour avoir un hovercraft ? J'ai du parlementer avec Snow pendant près d'une heure avant qu'il accepte à contre cœur et il ne me laisse que deux jours après il faut que j'y retourne.

- Deux jours ? On devrait pouvoir y arriver je pense.

- Comment va la mère de Katniss ? C'était une excuse ou la vérité ?

- Une excuse. Je te voyais mal aller voir Snow pour lui dire que tu dois partir pour faire évacuer le district, et puis je ne savais pas si la ligne était sur écoute.

- Bien vu. Alors comment t'y es tu pris ?

- J'ai commencé par en parler à ma mère et j'ai eu du mal à la convaincre mais du coup ça m'a entraîné. Ensuite je suis allé voir mes voisins, ma mère en a parlé à ses clientes et petit à petit la nouvelle s'est répandue. Je vois que cela à fait son effet chez certaines personnes qui préparent leurs affaires mais je ne sais pas si tout le monde est au courant, il va peut être falloir se rendre dans les foyers pour convaincre les derniers récalcitrants ou non informés.

- Tu as fait du bon boulot dit donc.

Je suis réellement impressionné, il en a fait plus ici alors qu'il devait m'attendre, que moi qui devais tout organiser là-bas. Nous arrivons enfin dans la maison que Katniss, sa famille et moi partageons, en nous voyant Prim se précipite sur nous.

- Alors je vais être tata ? Je suis trop contente mais pas maman, elle vous en veut à mort alors si j'étais toi j'éviterai le sujet, me prévient-elle.

- Ho non tu ne vas rien éviter du tout jeune homme ! Comment as-tu pu faire ça alors que vous n'êtes pas mariés et que vous êtes trop jeunes ? En plus vous saviez que nous ne sommes pas en sécurité, comment élever un enfant dans ces conditions ? Vous n'avez pensé à rien du tout, des imbéciles voilà ce que vous êtes, des gamins immatures qui ne réfléchissent pas aux conséquences !

- Madame, si je peux me permettre d'en placer une pour vous expliquer, vous comprendrez bien vite que vous vous énervez pour rien, tentais-je.

- M'énerver pour rien ? Alors que mon premier petit fils ou ma première petite fille est dans une arène avec ma fille qui risque de mourir à chaque seconde qui passe ?

- Ce que je veux dire c'est que Katniss n'est pas enceinte, c'est un coup de pub que j'ai trouvé à la dernière minute pour attendrir les personnes, lui trouver des sponsors, ce genre de choses.

- C'est un mensonge ?

- Oui.

- Donc je suis en train de passer pour une folle hystérique qui te crie dessus sans raison ?

- C'est à peu près ça oui, madame, lui répond Gale hilare.

- Oubliez cet incident je vous prie et passons à table, nous parlerons des choses importantes après le repas.

Cela fait quelques mois que je vis avec elle et c'est la première fois que je la vois si embarrassée, c'était aussi la première fois que je la voyais hurler après quelqu'un.

Une fois le repas terminé nous nous installons devant la télé pour suivre les hunger games, pour prendre des nouvelles de Katniss durant le résumé de la journée. Deux nouveaux tributs sont morts, l'un d'entre eux est Mags, l'une des alliés de Katniss, elle est mort pendant la nuit à cause d'un brouillard acide, les images sont horribles. Et l'on voit que dans la journée Katniss a eu affaire à des mutations, des geais moqueurs qui ont pris les voix de Prim et moi, elles sont tellement réalistes que cela me colle un frisson le long du dos et je vois bien que c'est aussi le cas de Prim.

.

Aujourd'hui nous avons bien travaillé, en une journée la quasi totalité de la population est au courant, je vais encore voir deux familles avant de rentrer me reposer, enfin. Je commence par Monsieur Thierry, un ancien du village. Après avoir frappé à sa porte je dois attendre quelques instants avant qu'il ne vienne m'ouvrir, sûrement le temps qu'il lui faut pour se déplacer.

- Bonsoir monsieur, je m'appelle Cato et j'aimerai vous parler quelques instants s'il vous plaît.

- Entre jeune homme et prends un siège.

- Merci monsieur. Je suis venu pour vous parler de quelque chose de très important.

- Je suis au courant mon garçon. Tu viens me voir pour m'expliquer que nous devons quitter le district si nous voulons survivre. Tout le monde en parle, y compris à la vieille bourrique que je suis.

- Vous avez donc déjà préparé vos affaires ? Nous partons bientôt, lui appris-je.

- Ho non, je ne pars pas. Je ne serai qu'une gène pour vous, je ne peux pas faire parti du voyage et puis je ne veux pas quitter le lieu où j'ai vécu toute ma vie. Je ne me vois pas faire un voyage qui peut durer des jours comme des semaines ou des mois qui sait, pour finalement arriver là-bas en mauvais état et mourir peu de temps après mon arrivée. Je préfère rester ici le peu de temps qu'il me reste, tant pis, j'ai déjà eu une belle vie tu sais.

- Il ne faut pas être défaitiste monsieur, nous vous aiderons et puis le voyage ne sera pas aussi long que vous le pensez, une semaine tout au plus, le 13 n'était pas si loin.

- Comme tu dis : il n'était pas très loin. Il n'est plus maintenant. Vous n'êtes même pas sûrs d'arriver jusque là-bas et il faudrait presque un miracle pour qu'il y ait encore des survivants.

- Il y en a, nous avons des preuves, lui assurais-je.

- Tant mieux pour vous alors, j'espère vraiment que vous les trouverez et que vous y arriverez sains et saufs.

- Rien de ce que je pourrai dire ne vous fera changer d'avis n'est-ce pas ? Demandai-je résigné.

- C'est tout à fait ça mon grand. Je ne peux pas quitter ce lieu où j'ai grandi, travaillé, rencontré l'amour, où j'ai vécu des moments heureux comme de la souffrance, je ne peux pas quitter le dernier endroit où j'ai eu la chance de voir ma femme. Je ne veux pas quitter son corps qui se trouve ici ni les endroits où nous avons vécu ensemble, plutôt mourir que de partir.

- Mais c'est ce qui risque de vous arriver vous savez.

- Je sais et cela me convient parfaitement. Je te souhaite de vivre aussi vieux que moi et d'avoir une vie aussi bien remplie que la mienne, voire plus. Quand tu auras mon âge et mon expérience tu comprendras ce que je t'explique tout de suite. Au revoir mon garçon et bonne chance, tu vas en avoir besoin.

Je quitte sa maison tout retourné, je ne m'attendais pas du tout à cela en entrant chez lui. J'imaginais devoir argumenter, expliquer le pourquoi du comment et finalement la façon donc nous allons nous y prendre comme cela a été le cas toute la journée. Mais certainement pas à rencontrer un homme déterminé à mourir ici. J'espère que la dernière famille que je vais voir ne me fera pas le même coup. Je me dirige donc vers la maison des Undersee, la famille du maire.

.

Je rentre complètement découragé. Le maire ne veut pas non plus quitter son foyer, sa femme et lui comptent rester chez eux jusqu'au bout en espérant que cela se passera bien, la plupart de leurs employés ont décidé de rester avec eux. J'ai parlementé pendant près d'une heure pour les convaincre de venir avec nous mais quoi que je dise ces têtes de mules n'ont pas changé d'avis.

- Tu as une triste mine Cato, que t'est-il arrivé ? Me demande la mère de Katniss.

- Les deux dernières personnes que je suis allé voir ont refusé de nous suivre.

- Ho je comprends mieux. Mais tu devais bien savoir quand même que certaines personnes ne nous suivraient pas, tu devais t'y être préparé non ?

- Oui mais je pensais pouvoir les faire changer d'avis, confessais-je. Pourquoi riez-vous ? Il n'y a rien de drôle dans ce que je viens de dire.

- Bien sûr. C'est juste que tu joues sans cesse le gros dur que rien n'atteint mais finalement tu es un sensible qui se préoccupe des autres.

- Je suis sûr qu'il serait mortifié si vous répétiez cela à quelqu'un d'autre, rigola Gale en arrivant. Alors, qui ne se joint pas à nous ?

- Monsieur Thierry et la famille Undersee ainsi que la majorité de leur personnel.

- La famille du maire ne vient pas ? Ce n'est pas possible, répond Gale soudain livide. Je retournerai les voir demain, Mage ne resterait pas là de son plein grès, je suis sûr qu'ils ne lui ont rien dit.

Et Gale quitte la pièce sans rien ajouter.

- Que lui arrive-t-il ?

- Je crois que Gale pourrait bien avoir des sentiments pour Madge et qu'il ne veut pas la perdre de vue.

.

Les deux jours que le président m'avait accordé sont passés à une vitesse folle, j'ai l'impression que je viens d'arriver alors que je dois déjà repartir. Mais au moins je n'ai pas passé mon temps à ne rien faire, tout le district est au courant et a préparé ses affaires, ils partiront dès ce soir. Pour passer inaperçus et ne pas se battre avec les pacificateurs les habitants ont eu l'idée d'organiser un grand festin en l'honneur de Katniss et de sa réussite dans les jeux, les plats pour les pacificateurs auront le droit à une petite dose de somnifère en plus, de quoi assommer un cheval pendant deux jours. Puis ils disparaîtront tranquillement dans la forêt. Je suis de retour au Capitole et pourtant mon esprit est toujours là bas avec eux, angoissant à l'idée que quelque chose se passe mal et espérant que tout se passe comme prévu. Je vais me coucher tout de suite en espérant m'endormir aussitôt pour ne plus y penser et en croisant les doigts pour ne pas apprendre aux nouvelles de demain que cela à mal tourné au district 12 ni même de l'apprendre tout court d'ailleurs, le mieux serait qu'ils s'en rendent compte le plus tard possible.

.

Deux nouvelles journées sont passées, je suis toujours dans l'angoisse mais personne n'a l'air au courant de quoi que ce soit. Katniss et ses alliés savent que l'arène est une sorte d'horloge géante et essaient d'éviter les pièges qui se manifestent à heures fixes. Beetee passe son temps à jouer avec le fil de fer qu'il trimbale toujours avec lui et Haymitch a l'air en à peu près bonne santé à part qu'il boite légèrement depuis qu'il a dû fuir les singes mangeurs d'hommes. Hier je leur ai envoyé un véritable festin, un bon repas bien consistant, ainsi que du pain et des fruits. C'est le message convenu entre nous, maintenant ils savent que nous allons les sortir de là cette nuit. Il ne me reste plus qu'à voir les détails avec Cinna et Mitch. D'ailleurs j'entends frapper à ma porte, cela ne peut être qu'eux.

- Salut les gars, content de vous voir, les accueillis-je. Entrez, installez vous au salon.

- Alors pour le district ? Demande Cinna à peine assis.

- Ils sont partis il y a deux nuits maintenant et il semblerait que personne ne s'en soit rendu compte. Mais nous ne devons plus tarder où tout tombera à l'eau, c'est pourquoi j'ai prévenu Katniss et les autres que nous viendrons les chercher cette nuit.

- Tout est près, nous pouvons partir quand tu veux.

Toc, toc, toc. Nous nous taisons immédiatement.

- Tu attendais quelqu'un d'autre ? Me demande Cinna.

- Non, restez ici, je reviens.

J'ouvre la porte en essayant d'avoir l'air calme et plaque un petit sourire sur mes lèvres. Sourire qui disparaît dès que je m'aperçois que Snow est en face de moi.

- Président Snow ? Que puis-je pour vous ? Demandais-je incrédule.

- Je voudrai vous parler, allons dans mon bureau, nous serons plus à l'aise, mon garçon, me dit-il, un sourire hypocrite collé aux lèvres.

- Laissez moi une seconde s'il vous plaît, le temps d'arrêter l'eau que je faisais couler pour mon bain.

- Je vous attends ici.

- Ce ne sera pas long, je reviens tout de suite.

Je lui referme la porte au nez et me précipite au salon.

- Les gars nous avons un problème. Snow est là, il veut me parler. Je suis sûr qu'il sait que le district est parti et qu'il veut me poser des questions. Restez ici encore plusieurs minutes, que personne ne se doute de votre présence. Je vous rejoins à l'entrepôt dès que je peux, nous partons à onze heures moins le quart ce soir, me dépêchais-je de leur expliquer.

- Il ne te laissera pas partir comme ça Cato.

- Tant pis alors. Si je ne suis pas là vous partez quand même, le plus important est de sortir les autres de l'arène, je me débrouillerai. Dis à Katniss que je l'aime et que je vais m'en sortir, elle ne va pas se débarrasser de moi aussi facilement.

Et je quitte la pièce sans me retourner.

.

Enfin sortie de cet enfer, je ne remercierai jamais assez Beetee de nous avoir sorti de l'arène. Je me tourne vers Cinna, tout sourire, heureuse de le revoir, derrière lui je vois Haymitch la tête enfouie dans le cou d'Effie.

- Où est Cato ? Je ne le vois pas, finis-je par demander.

Je vois bien à son air embarrassé qu'il préférerait ne pas avoir à me dire ce qu'il sait.

- Il est resté avec les gens du district c'est ça ? Il savait que tu allais m'aider alors il est resté avec Gale pour aider à la fuite, essayais-je de deviner.

- Non Katniss. Je suis désolé de te l'apprendre mais quelqu'un a fini par se rendre compte de la fuite du district 12 et Snow est venu réclamer des comptes à Cato juste avant que l'on parte. Il n'est pas revenu. Je suis désolé mais le Capitole le retient prisonnier.

- Non ! Ce n'est pas possible. Ils vont le tuer, et j'éclate en sanglots.

- Non Katniss, ils vont faire pire que cela, ils vont le garder en vie pour le torturer, pour le faire parler, ajoute Cinna la mine défaite.

- Il ne dira rien, répondis-je sûre de moi. Il ne nous abandonnera pas et dès que possible j'irai le chercher.

- Ce n'est pas tout. Quand Snow a découvert ce qu'avait fait le district 12 il a dû être fou de rage, il... il a envoyé une bombe sur le district, comme pour le 13, c'est passé dans un fash info. Katniss le district 12 n'existe plus.

* * *

Tada!

Alors ça valait le coup d'attendre ou pas? J'espère que oui :-)

comme vous avez pu le voir Cinna est toujours en vie, je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à le tuer le pauvre, j'ai pris quelques libertés par rapport au livre, le truc c'est que je ne l'ai pas lu depuis super longtemps, je ne m'en souviens plus trop mais j'ai prêté le livre alors... je fais avec ce que j'ai XD

Pour ce qui est du dernier chapitre je ne sais absolument pas quand il sera publié, pour vous donner un ordre d'idée il n'est pas du tout commencé et je ne me souviens pas du troisième livre... Donc ne vous attendez pas à ce que ça colle à l'original pour celui là ^^

A bientôt


End file.
